A Grande Fuga
by Marta Kensi Deeks
Summary: "Acabei de raptar o meu filho", comunicou Edward.Bella Swan suspirou.Tinha juarado que nunca iria aceitar aquele caso.Mas como dizer não, quando se trara de uma advogada com um grande coraçãoe quando um homem luta para salvar o seu próprio filho?
1. Chapter 1

A grande fuga

Como de costume às três horas, o carro chegava à escola. Era uma instituição muito selectiva, no bairro mais chique da cidade. O motorista estacionava aquele enorme carro, saía e abria a porta traseira do lado direito, esperando respeitosamente a chegada de Daniel Black. Também, como já vinha sendo hábito, mal o jovem o via, desfazia-se em lágrimas – era mais forte do que ele. No entanto, tinha sempre o cuidado de disfarçar o mais possível diante dos colegas, para que eles não pensassem que era demasiado sensível e, fazendo um esforço enorme, dirigia-se com desenvoltura para o carro que o esperava, apesar de toda a dor que lhe ia na alma. Entrava e pensava que, uma vez mais lá tinha que ir para aquela casa e que se encontrava atolhada de um exército de empregados, subindo depois para aquele a que chamavam o quarto do menino e que mais parecia uma loja de brinquedos de luxo. Como odiava aquele aparato!

Mal tinha acabado de sair do portão da escola, compreendeu que aquela tarde ia ser diferente. Com o coração a bater muito forte, Daniel reparou no pequeno carro branco que o acompanhava ao ritmo dos seus passos, mesmo atrás de si e que, silenciosamente, o ultrapassava para pôr-se a seu lado. Incapaz de se voltar para ver melhor, esperou, cheio de alegria, que se aproximasse mais dele. O vidro do lado do condutor abriu-se lentamente.

- Daniel!

A criança tinha sonhado tanto com aquele momento durante noites intermináveis de insónias e pesadelos, que mal podia acreditar que tal lhe estava a acontecer: que aquela era realmente a voz que sonhava poder voltar a ouvir. Aos nove anos, sabia muito bem que não existiam fadas e muito menos sapos que se transformavam em príncipes. Naquele momento, percebeu que nada daquilo era um sonho… aquela voz era bem real.

- Papá! Eu sabia que virias!

- Entra, despacha-te!

A criança saltou para dentro do carro e fechou a porta com um sorriso que lhe iluminava o rosto.

O pai olhou para o motorista, que era tão grande quanto o automóvel, e que corria na sua direcção. Arrancou com o carro, fazendo-lhe sinal para que se afastasse, uma vez que não estava na disposição de atropela-lo. Felizmente que um grupo de raparigas em patins corriam na sua direcção e uma delas, com menos prática do que as outras, foi de encontro ao motorista.

- Deixe-me passar! Uma criança acaba de ser raptada.

- Peço desculpa, mas não tenho muita prática; comecei há pouco tempo…

Impotente, o motorista viu o carro afastar-se diante dos seus olhos sem nada poder fazer. Era certo e sabido que o patrão ia fazê-lo em pedaços.

_Bella_

- Até a mim aquele monstro me ia pondo a chorar com aquelas falsas tremuras na voz…

Bella acabava de chegar ao escritório e, como sempre, que vinha de um julgamento, libertava-se da tensão em que o processo a deixava a falar sozinha.

- Ainda bem que o juiz não se tinha deixado levar por aquelas choraminguisses!

Ao dizer isto, pôs as pernas em cima da secretária, parodiando com o patrão, Carlisle. –Graças a Deus! – disse a rapariga, observando o seu reflexo do canto olho nas prateleiras cromadas.

Duas batidas na porta trouxeram-na à realidade. Era Ângela, a secretária. Até Carlisle se sentia aterrorizado quando a via ou ouvia.

- O Carlisle quer ver-te imediatamente.

Bella ficou a pensar no que ele quereria. Estaria Carlisle já ao corrente de que tinha ganho o processo?

Encontrou-o com os pés em cima da secretária e pensou para consigo: será que ele também se olha na estante cromada? (não pode deixar de sorrir).

- Queria felicitar-te pela tua vitória. Confesso que estava com um certo receio que não conseguisses, tendo em conta o tipo de caso: uma mulher que se divorcia e que, para além disso, reclama a guarda das crianças, pondo-se aos gritos cada vez que o marido se aproxima…

- Acho absolutamente normal – retorquiu Bella.

Quando se trata de um marido que, à primeira contrariedade, começa a bater-lhe até não poder mais e, quando ela vai queixar-se à esquadra, ele tenta, a todo o custo, fazê-la passar por louca…

- Mas arranjou um dos melhores advogados da cidade.

- Ele tinha como pagar, enquanto ela não tem um tostão furado e, além disso, tem três crianças para criar!

A voz de Bella elevou-se demasiado ao fazer esta afirmação, quase roçando as lágrimas. Conteve-se. Isso nunca poderia acontecer: chorar por causa de um cliente em frente ao patrão.

- Com essa atitude, fazes com que eu, para a próxima pense duas vezes antes de te dar um caso deste tipo. É muito mau quando os traumas pessoais interferem com a vida profissional.

Bella engoliu em seco, perguntando a si própria se tinha percebido bem o que ele tinha querido dizer.

- Os traumas da minha vida pessoal? – repetiu incrédula.

- Então! Com certeza deves saber que nós efectuamos sempre uma investigação antes de contratar alguém! – disse Carlisle, sorrindo ao ver a sua surpresa.

- E isso quer dizer o quê?

- Quando tinhas doze anos, os teus pais divorciaram-se e a tua mãe passou anos a percorrer o país de uma ponta à outra, para que o teu pai não pudesse tirar-te dela.

O essencial, pensou. O essencial não era isso. O importante era o stress em que ela tinha vivido durante tantos anos. Mudando de escola a cada trimestre, a angústia que sentia só de pensar que um dia a Policia podia aparecer. O essencial era o olhar amargurado da mãe, o mesmo olhar que se podia ver estampado nos olhos da sua cliente.

- Compreendo muito bem os teus sentimentos, mas nunca esqueças que um bom advogado não pode ter sentimentos. Não me faças arrepender de te ter dado o lugarque te dei, confiando cegamente em ti.

Bom, tinha acabado de levar uma repreensão, mas de uma forma bastante cordial, pensou Bella ao sair. Sentia-se percorrida por suores frios. Ainda bem que não lhe tinha falado da visita que recebera dois dias antes.

Nesse dia, ia finalmente descansar um pouco, pensou, mas Ângela entrou no escritório, qual furacão:

- Não te esqueças que o cliente da entrevista das três e meia deve estra a chegar: trata-se de um tal Daniel…

Alguns minutos mais tarde, entrou pelo escritório um miúdo todo sujo de vermelho, acompanhado de uma jovem, cuja blusa se encontrava igualmente suja da mesma cor. Ketchup, pensou Bella, olhando para o hambúrguer que o garoto trazia na mão.

- Minha senhora – disse o miúdo, assim que conseguiu engolir o que tinha na boca. – Tenho visto nos filmes que, na América, todas as pessoas têm o direito a um advogado, mesmo as crianças.

- Em alguns casos sim. É preciso ter sete anos.

- Tenho nove!

A jovem que o acompanhava interveio.

- O meu nome é Esme e sou a ama do Daniel.

Feita a apresentação, começou a expor o que a tinha levado ali a pedido de Daniel. A mãe do pequeno tinha morrido num acidente de automóvel há alguns anos. Desde então, a criança ficou a viver em França com o pai, que era francês. Quando veio passar as férias com a avó, que era portuguesa, Daniel viu-se, vinte e quatro horas depois da sua chegada, em casa de um senhor que diziam chamar-se Jacob Black e que o tinha informado, com a maior das friezas, que era o seu verdadeiro pai.

- Jacob Black… o proprietário de uma cadeia de hotéis? – perguntou Bella.

- Esse mesmo. Quando me contratou, explicou-me que, há alguns anos atrás, tinha casado em França, mas que a sua mulher, pouco tempo depois, havia fugido com outro homem, sem se preocupar em pedir o divórcio. Só quando soube que ela tinha morrido é que se apercebeu que, oito meses depois de o ter deixado, ela tinha tido um filho cujo nome era Daniel… Consternado, tratou de fazer tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para recuperá-lo. Mas…

- Mas?

- Mas…tenho a impressão que esta história está muito mal contada – explicou Esme, com uma voz hesitante. Na realidade Jacob não liga nenhuma a Daniel; nem um beijo nem um carinho. A sua atitude não é, de perto nem de longe, a de um pai preocupado. Contrastando com tudo isto, Edward Cullen, o outro pai de Daniel, se é que me é permitido falar, acaba de chegar e quer levá-lo consigo para França. Sempre que telefona lá para casa, Daniel agarra no telefone e chora que nem um louco, suplicando-me que o deixe ir ter com o seu «papá»… Até agora não ousei reagir, mas o senhor Jacob começou a falar em irmos passar umas férias ao Brasil…

Bella percebeu imediatamente o que o senhor Black tinha em mente. A convenção internacional, que geria os litígios da guarda das crianças, não tinha nesse país as mesmas regras que no resto do mundo. Assim que Daniel pisasse terra brasileira, ninguém podia fazer nada.

- Disseram-me que nunca recusava ajudar uma criança em perigo…

Esse era o problema, pensou Bella.

- Quanto é que custa ter-te como minha advogada? – perguntou Daniel. Tenho algum dinheiro, sabes? No meu aniversário, deram-me cem euros.

A expressão do olhar daquela criança era de inquietude e desespero, tal como tinha sido o seu na sua idade.

- Tu vais conseguir forçar Jacob a deixar-me ir viver para sempre com o meu pai, não vais?

Bella não teve coragem de lhe dizer que não e, virando-se para Esme, disse-lhe:

- A próxima vez que Edward Cullen telefonar, por favor, dê-lhe o meu numero de telefone.

A história daquela criança fê-la lembrar-se de todo o seu passado e, forçosamente, do sermão que tinha acabado de ouvir de Carlisle. Não havia qualquer dúvida que, se fosse ter com ele e lhe pedisse que a deixasse tomar conta do caso, ele não permitiria e, ainda por cima, fazer frente a alguém tão bem cotado na sociedade como Jacob Black. Se carlisle viesse a saber disto era capaz de ter uma depressão nervosa… Não havia outra escolha: se Edward Cullen lhe telefonasse, ela recomendá-lo-ia a outro colega da sua confiança.

Neste momento, tinha todo o direito de ir almoçar ao seu restaurante preferido e festejar a vitória.

O telefone tocou.

- Dra. Isabella Swan?

Uma voz quente e com um sotaque francês, muito sensual, fez-se ouvir do outro lado.

- Fala Edward Cullen.

Bella pensou que, de tanto cansaço, o cérebro estava a pregar-lhe uma partida e resolveu fazê-lo repatir.

- Edward Cullen, o verdadeiro pai de Daniel.

- O verdadeiro pai de Daniel… suponho que essas devem ser as mesmas palavras que Jacob Black utiliza. A criança nasceu oito meses depois de ela ter conhecido…

- Daniel nasceu de um parto prematuro. Em França, ele é legalmente reconhecido como meu filho. A mãe estava a pensar em legalizar a situação no seu país, assim que tivesse coragem de pedir o divórcio. Infelizmente, não teve tempo para fazê-lo, visto ter morrido num acidente de automóvel, quando Daniel tinha cinco anos.

Bella queria acreditar no que ele lhe dizia. Não só pela sua voz sedutora, mas também por algo difícil de definir… o seu tom parecia sincero; não era possível simular aquele calor verdadeiro que a sua voz transmitia.

Mas vejamos: quando uma mulher se casa, a lei presume que o pai da criança é o marido. No caso de Daniel, o marido é Jacob Black e, infelizmente, a mulher dele já cá não esta para nos explicar toda a situação. Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de deixá-lo vir.

- O meu filho já perdeu a mãe e recuso-me a privá-lo da avó. Este ano, ela sentiu-se bastante doente para poder deslocar-se a França e pediu-me para o deixar ir.

- Porque razão não veio com ele?

- Sou guia de montanha e estamos em plena estação. Fiquei muito mais contente de o ir deixar passar as férias com a família, caso contrário teria de ir para uma colónia de férias. Tudo o que lhe peço é que lhe efectuem testes de ADN. Eles provarão que sou eu o pai.

- Olhe, o mais que lhe posso fazer é dar-lhe o nome e o telefone de um amigo meu, que também é advogado, e terá todo o prazer em tomar conta do caso; emitirá um pedido para que lhe restituam a guarda da criança. Bella esperava que ele ficasse suficientemente bem impressionado, terminasse por ali e lhe agradecesse pela sua gentileza, ficando assim livre uma vez por todas dos Cullen, das amas e dos magnatas de hotelaria.

- A minha advogada é você. Foi o meu filho que a contratou.

Apesar do seu esforço, Bella não consegui resistir e, sem que desse por isso, já estava com um dossier na mão, enquanto escrevia todas as informações que ia pedindo, desligando, inclusive o telefone de uma forma bastante seca, porque se sentiu irritada com a sua fraqueza.

De súbito, o telefone voltou a tocar.

Mike Newton! Esquecera-se completamente dele. Só Deus sabe quanto o detestava. Era um arrogante repórter. Tinham-se encontrado numa festa há um ano e, desde então nunca mais abandonou a ideia de a seduzir.

Sem hesitar fez de conta que na tinha ouvido o telefone e saiu para finalmente, ir almoçar.

Jacob Black estava sentado no seu sofá electrónico, cujo espaldar se encontrava programado para lhe dar massagens nas costas.

O fim de tarde mostrava-se auspicioso. Dentro de alguns minutos, a criança que Tânia resolvera fabricar em França, iria chegar da escola… mas, no dia seguinte, já lá não se encontraria, uma vez que Jacob tinha antecipadamente preparado tudo para irem passar uma longa temporada ao Brasil. Claro que a criança iria chorar, mas isso não tinha importância, visto que o principal objectivo era lá estarem num dos seus hotéis.

Tânia era sua prima e Jacob sabia que se tinha casado com ele porque os pais a tinham forçado a isso, visto não quererem dividir a fortuna da família.

Como era de esperar Edward Cullen acabara de iniciar um processo de reconhecimento de paternidade. Tinha sido marcada uma audiência para daí a uma semana. Edward mostraria o resultado das analises de ADN, mas infelizmente para ele, isso não iria servir de nada, uma vez que, tanto ele como a criança já estariam no Brasil.

O mordomo de Jacob entrou na sala e interrompeu os seus agradáveis sonhos.

- O motorista pede para falar consigo.

Com efeito, o motorista tinha ar de quem se queria enterrar a seus pés, escondendo-se atrás de Esme.

- Onde está a criança? – gritou Jacob.

- Foi raptado – murmurou o motorista procurando freneticamente um lugar onde pousar o olhar, para não ter que enfrentar o do patrão.

Começou por relatar o que tinha acontecido, mas a forma atabalhoada como o fazia não estava a ajuda-lo.

- Ainda tentei parar o carro, mas uma das miúdas…

- Miúdas?

- Sim, havia-as por toda a parte, a andarem de patins.

Esme fazia um esforço enorme para não se rir. Que bela ideia tinha tido ao pedir às suas antigas colegas para irem para aquele local promover aquelas batatas fritas, conseguindo assim perturbar a circulação.

- Suponho que foi o pai dele… quer dizer… o outro pai… enfim, o falso pai… - dizia o motorista, gaguejando de medo, ao ver a transformação do rosto do patrão.

Gritando a plenos pulmões e chamando-o de tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça, pô-los fora da sala. De novo sozinho, procurou na agenda um determinado número e fez a ligação.

- Seria possível falar com o senhor James?

James era um detective, que se tinha demitido da Policia por motivos pouco excusos. O que é certo é que por vezes, lhe tinha sido útil quando precisara de tratar de uns assuntos um pouco obscuros e sabia mostrar-se muito discreto. O melhor era ele começar por essa advogada que Edward lhe tinha comunicado que o representava. James saberia mostrar-lhe onde se encontravam os seus intresses.

Continua….


	2. Chapter 2

Bella sentia-se leve como uma pena e foi nesse estado de espírito que deixou o estacionamento. Eram quase dezassete horas. Os passeios começavam a animar-se para o fim-de-semana. Iam ser dois dias intensivos de dolce fare niente; ia poder preocupar-se apenas com ela e só com ela.

Cascais encontrava-se já em plena efervescência. Dentro de poucos minutos, também ela vestiria o fato de banho e iria para a praia relaxar da sua árdua semana de trabalho. Pegou no telecomando para abrir o portão da garagem do prédio, mas paracia-lhe ver no seu lugar, o117, duas figuras humanas. Forçando a vista para ver melhor, reparou que uma delas era uma criança. Parou o carro e não queria acreditar nos seus olhos:

- Daniel!

- Trouxe o meu pai – respondeu a criança com orgulho.

Bella virou a cabeça na direcção do dito pai. Era alto, musculado, podia dizer-se que era demasiado sedutor. Os cabelos eram acobreados que caiam sobre uns olhos demasiado claros para o Verão.

- Daniel insistiu em vir ter consigo. Mas… se preferir, vamos já embora…

Como o individuo continuava a mostrar uma certa susceptibilidade, resolveu utilizar uma voz suave…

- De forma alguma. Simplesmente pergunto a mim mesma como é que conseguiu reaver o seu filho tão depressa. Normalmente, os pedidos junto do tribunal…

- Você e as suas leis… Raptei o Daniel – disse Edward.

Durante alguns segundos, Bella ficou de boca aberta a olhar para ele, mas, à medida que lhe ia descrevendo a sua aventura, a advogada ias-se recompondo.

- Devolvi o carro que aluguei para raptar o Daniel e apanhei um táxi até aqui. Jacob não me deu outra escolha. Hoje, a esme disse-me que a partida para o Brasil estava para breve. Ora, você tinha-me dito que, uma vez que Daniel pisasse terra brasileira, estávamos tramados: íamos levar anos para o recuperarmos.

- Isso é verdade – disse, mostrando-se complacente – mas você tem que se conformar com a lei. Nós vamos a um laboratório oficial fazer os testes ao Daniel, para provar que você é o verdadeiro pai dele…

- Isso dói? – perguntou a criança.

- Não dói nada. Passam-te uma cotonete pela boca…

- E isso vai provar que o papá é mesmo o meu papá? Isso é igual àquela bruxaria que fazem na escola de Hogart, onde anda o Harry Potter?

- Não!... Mas, como ia dizendo, uma vez isso feito, vamos devolver o Daniel ao Jacob e depois pedirei uma audiência ao juiz encarregue do caso.

- E essa audiência será quando? Antes do Daniel partir para o Brasil?

- Eu quero ficar com o papá – choramingou a criança, agarrando com toda a força a mão de Edward.

Nesse momento, Bella sentiu-se desfalecer. Lembrou-se de uma menina de dez anos, agarrada à mãe, gritando a todos os pulmões que queria ficar com ela, no dia em que aquele senhor a veio buscar.

Eu quero ficar com a mamã…

Dos seus olhos, caíram algumas lágrimas, mas depressa se recompôs e, para não se trair, respondeu-lhe com uma certa agressividade.

- Mas o que é que você espera de mim?

- Nada. Já devia ter calculado que você ia recusar.

Edward nunca imaginou que a advogada fosse assim. Estava arrependido de ter vindo.

- Na semana que vem, já o Jacob estará a tentar tudo para poder reaver o Daniel. E olhe que meios eficazes é coisa a que ele não deve faltar para poder localizar-nos.

"Mais do que tu pensas", pensou Bella. Edward não podia usar ali a sua carta de condução, alugar um carro ou sequer levantar um dedo, sem que Jacob não viesse logo a saber.

- Bom… eu pensei… nós pensamos… que você pudesse esconder-nos até ao dia da audiência.

- Eu, a vossa advogada, transformar-me em cúmplice do rapto de um menor?

Se aceitasse uma coisa dessas, nunca mais poderia ser advogada na vida. Ele podia ser lindo, com os seus olhos verdes, mas não podia, de forma alguma, usar os seus dotes físicos com jovens advogados para atingir os seus fins.

- Já estava à espera que recusasse. A minha conta bancaria não poderá comparar-se à dele… - disse Edward.

Uma camioneta entrou na residência e James aproveitou para, como quem não quer a coisa, entrar também. Isto é bom sinal, disse de si para si. Decididamente a sorte está do meu lado. Nem sequer tive que me pôr ali com conversas para enganar ninguém.

Quando tinha telefonado para o escritório de Isabella Swan, ela já tinha saído, mas encontrar o seu endereço não representara qualquer dificuldade. Se a sorte continuasse do seu lado, iria encontrá-la em casa e aí oferecer-lhe-ia uma bela soma para a convencer a dar-lhe o paradeiro de Edward e do seu filho. Negocio feito: ia buscar a encomenda e entregá-la a Jacob Black.

Ora vejamos, apartamento 117… Olha! O estacionamento do dito está cheio de gente. Será que aquela miúda de mini-saia é a advogada? Olha, e está acompanhada de mais duas pessoas: uma delas é um homem a quem ela segura pelo braço, porque parece que ele se quer ir embora. E a outra pessoa é uma criança. É o que se pode chamar sorte grande! Isto não vai dar trabalho nenhum. Desligou o motor e, com um grande sorriso nos lábios, dirigiu-se ao grupinho.

- Dra. Isabella, não é verdade? James. Venho da parte do senhor Jacob Black…

- O senhor é advogado?

- Digamos que faço parte do seu pessoal. Gostaria de poder demonstrar-lhe que tem todo o interesse em convencer o seu cliente a devolver a criança. O senhor Black está disposto a não dar parte do rapto à Policia.

- O seu patrão é realmente muito magnânimo.

- Claro, dra. Isabella, que o meu patrão saberá ser bastante generoso.

- Por favor, diga ao seu patrão que só falo com o seu advogado. Nunca com homens escusos.

James encaixou o insulto.

- Nesse caso, tenho que tomar uma atitude: com ou sem o seu acordo, vou sair daqui com a criança.

Com uma calma impressionante, Edward mantinha Daniel atrás de si. A única coisa que o traia era o semblante crispado.

- Você julga que vou? deixar que o leve daqui?

- E o que pode fazer? – perguntou James.

Edward agarrou na mão do filho.

- Vamos, Daniel.

Pai e filho começaram a corre na direcção do portão e Bella sentiu um forte aperto no seu coração.

O detective suspirou… Não queria usar a força, mas lá teria de ser. Sacou da pistola e fez pontaria aos dois.

- Você está louco! – gritou Bella.

- Se tiver de atirar, atiro. A Policia não verá nada de estranho nisso. Sou um detective, contratado para tratar do rapto de uma criança, efectuado por um estrangeiro…

O resto da frase ficou perdida para a posteridade, assim que Edward lhe deu um enorme pontapé no queixo. Bella não hesitou, correu para o carro, abriu as portas e pôs o carro a trabalhar.

- Entrem! Depressa!

Edward puxou pela mão de Daniel e atirou-o para a parte detrás do carro, entrando ele a seguir para o assento ao lado do condutor.

Bella sabia que dentro de cinco minutos iria arrepender-se de ter-se envolvido naquele "ninho de vespas".

- Papá, vou ficar para sempre contigo, não vou?

Bella suspirou. Foi isto que a fez envolver-se naquele grande sarilho. "Mamã, quero ficar contigo." E a sua mãe, também sem hesitar, meteu-a dentro do carro e fugiu com ela. Sem dar por isso, Bella viu-se na auto-estrada e, mesmo perto de um cruzamento, deu uma guinada no volante e virou para o primeiro lado que lhe apareceu. Não tinha outra escolha.

Continua…

N.A.

Olá obrigada a todos os que estão a seguir a fic, espero que estejam a gostar.

Aqui está o segundo capitulo, espero que gostem.

Beijinhos.


	3. Chapter 3

A dor que sentia no queixo era tão grande, que fez com que James acabasse por acordar. Agarrando-se ao fecho da porta, consegui pôr-se de pé e foi rastejando, a pouco e pouco, até conseguir chegar à saída. Do carro de Bella nem rasto.

James fez o ponto de situação. Os milhares de dólares prometidos por Jacob Black ameaçavam desaparecer das suas mãos. Estes pensamentos deixaram-no cheio de forças. Por onde começar? Apartamento 117, primeiro andar. Subiu e foi sem dificuldade que conseguiu abrir a porta. Dirigiu-se a uma secretária que estava ali perto e logo lhe chamou a atenção uns quantos papéis que lá se encontravam. Folheou-os de forma cadenciada e encontrou tudo o que queria; números de contas bancárias e de cartões de crédito. Tomou nota dos números e, quando se preparava para sair, despertou-lhe a atenção um envelope que se encontrava preso no teclado do computador. Abriu-o sem qualquer cerimónia e encontrou lá dentro uma fotografia de Bella pendurada ao pescoço de um sujeito moreno de cabelos compridos, bem musculado e com barba por fazer há, pelo menos três dias. Virou a fotografia ao contrário e viu o que lá estava escrito: «Para o meu homem preferido.» Meteu-a no bolso.

Enquanto Bella conduzia por entre os engarrafamentos, uma única ideia lhe atormentava a mente: estava metida em muitos maus lençóis. Lançou um olhar a Edward, que se encontrava sentado a seu lado. Estava tenso e fixava sem pestanejar o fluxo dos carros.

- O trânsito aqui é sempre assim? Como é possível viver em sítios como este? Foi coisa que nunca consegui compreender!

Bella resolveu não responder. Se o tivesse feito, ter-lhe-ia dito que, graças a ele, em vez de estar metida no seu jacuzzi, a descontrair, estava a arriscar a pele.

- Se preferes os desertos, isso é o que não falta nesta região. Talvez gostasses de passar lá uma longa temporada…

- No deserto há cobras? – perguntou Daniel.

- Há.

- Então não quero ir para o deserto. Na escola aprendi que, se uma serpente dessas te morde, morres, mas, antes de morrer, sofres muito.

«Teimoso como o pai», pensou Bella.

- Dra. Isabella… peço imensa desculpa de ainda não lhe ter agradecido; aliás, compreenderia muito bem se quisesse desembaraçar-se de nós na próxima esquina.

- Jacob Black pode já ter dado parte à policia – disse Bella. – É preferível que vos acompanhe até estarem em segurança e isso significa estar fora de Lisboa.

- Está a dizer-me que vou ter a Policia atrás de mim?

- Se fosse a si, ficava até muito contente. Com o tempo que o advogado de Jacob vai levar para conseguir dar andamento ao processo, nós já estaremos longe. Além disso, eles têm milhares de processos iguais ao seu. Quando chegarem a pegar-lhe, talvez até já nem nos lembremos de que andamos a fugir.

- Então, o que é que propõe? – perguntou Edward, com a voz mais descontraída.

- Podemos chegar a Évora dentro de duas horas.

- Évora? Pensei que íamos para uma zona menos populosa.

- É a cidade ideal para baralhar as pistas.

- Sim, por esta noite; mas depois? Se lá ficarmos uma semana, acabaremos por ser conhecidos.

- Já tinha pensado nisso… Conheço um monte, onde podem ficar escondidos até ao dia da audiência.

- Agora fala-me de um monte?|

- Não se preocupe, é um monte onde já passei férias. Nesse monte, vive apenas uma pessoa que está-se verdadeiramente "nas tintas" para quem anda ou não atrás de nós. A única coisa que poderá fazer é oferecer-nos uma bebida. Vê-los chegar comigo, para ele já é uma garantia.

- É um amigo seu?

Bella sorriu e ficou silenciosa por uns momentos.

- É o meu melhor amigo. Estaremos em segurança e ninguém se lembrará que lá possamos estar.

- Estou com fome – reclamou Daniel, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Enquanto estivermos na estrada, não vamos poder parar, mas prometo-te que, dentro de meia hora, chegaremos a Évora e aí já podemos todos ir comer.

- Você realmente preocupa-se muito connosco; faz tudo para nos proteger.

O tom de voz de Edward, ao dizer aquilo, fê-la reflectir.

- O que é que você quer dizer com isso?

- Com todo este trabalho que está a ter connosco… Vamos ver como é que vai ser recompensada…

Com que então, Edward pensava que ela estava a fazer tudo aquilo à espera de uma recompensa. Agora já era demais! Não podia deixar passar aquela observação.

- Desculpe, mas você é paranóico? Se não fosse por Daniel, já o tinha deixado no meio da estrada… Acha que não tinha nada de mais interessante para fazer este fim-de-semana do que andar a brincar ao Bonnie e Clyde? Tinha programado um fim-de-semana bastante interessante e repousante. Por sua causa, aparece-me um mafioso qualquer a oferecer-me dinheiro para entregá-lo e, de arma em punho, pronto para matá-lo. Acha que tenho estado a fazer isto a pensar numa recompensa?

Edward olhou para Bella: era impossível que estivesse a fazer jogo duplo. A sua voz tinha um tom que não deixava dúvidas: estava a ser sincera.

- Peço imensa desculpa, você não merece que lhe diga tais horrores. A única desculpa que posso encontrar para este meu comportamento é a tensão em que tenho vivido nestes últimos dias. Tudo isto me transformou, num curo espaço de tempo, numa pessoa desconfiada.

Bella olhou para ele e viu que aquele pedido de desculpas tinha sido sincero, mas não lhe deu muita importância, para que ele sentisse como tinha ficado ofendida.

Ao fundo, via-se um café com um anúncio luminoso. De repente, Edward teve a impressão de estar no meio do nada. Desceu do carro e o vento, demasiado forte que se fez sentir, juntamente com a luz forte dos faróis de um camião, fê-lo cambalear.

Entraram no restaurante e Daniel sentou-se na primeira mesa que encontrou.

- Que queres comer? – perguntou o pai.

- Um hambúrguer duplo com ketchup, batatas fritas e uma coca-cola.

Bella reparou no olhar da empregada quando os ouviu falar e cruzou um olhar inquietante com Edward. Olhou à volta e tudo lhe parecia repugnante. Virando-se para a empregada, perguntou:

- O que me recomenda que não tenha carne nem ovos que não sejam de galinhas criadas no campo?

Edward não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Não tem graça nenhuma. Sabe em que condições são criadas as galinhas que se destinam ao abate?

Com falta de paciência, a empregada interrompeu:

- Uma tarte de maçã? Posso jurar-lhe que foram criadas em campo livre.

- Está bem, então pode ser.

- Desde quando se alimenta dessa maneira?

- Desde os 18 anos.

- Peço imensa desculpa, mas já deveria ter percebido que consigo as coisas nunca ficam a meio.

- Quando me dedico a uma causa, vou até ao limite.

- Tu nunca comes hambúrguer?

- Nunca.

A fome era tanta, que tudo o que estava em cima da mesa que fosse comestível, desapareceu num instante.

Enquanto se dirigiam para o carro, Edward resolveu ter uma conversa com o filho sobre o seu nome.

- Daniel, já percebeste que Jacob vai fazer todos os possíveis para nos encontrar?

- Mas eu não quero voltar para casa dele!

Edward pôs-lhe as mãos sobre os ombros e olhou-o bem nos olhos.

- Tu não vais voltar para ele; sou eu quem to promete. Tens confiança em mim, não tens?

- Tenho – respondeu a criança, sem qualquer hesitação.

- Então, para que seja ainda mais difícil para ele encontrar-nos, vamos esconder-nos durante alguns dias.

Bella sorriu e pensou: "Este tipo é de um optimismo incrível".

- Supõe que Jacob pergunta alguma coisa àquela empregada que nos serviu? Ela vai lembrar-se de nós.

- Por causa de Bella não comer carne?

- Também por causa disso, mas principalmente por causa do teu nome. Bom, quero dizer com isso que vamos ter de pôr-te outro nome. Vamos passar a chamar-te Pedro a partir de agora.

- E não pode ser Miguel?

- Se preferes, pode.

- Pronto, então está bem, passas a ser Miguel.

- Quer dizer que amanhã não vou ter de ir à escola? Nem depois, nem depois?

- Não.

- Pelo menos durante uma boa semana. Depois voltamos para França…

Todo contente, saltou para o banco de trás.

Edward também entrou para o seu lugar e, em seguida, Bella arrancou. Passados alguns minutos, Daniel, chegando-se à frente, disse:

- Papá, não queres vir para o pé de mim?

De um só salto, Edward passou para a parte de trás do carro e sentou-se ao pé dele. Daniel deitou a cabeça no seu colo e, poucos minutos depois, estava a dormir.

Bella deitou uma olhadela pelo retrovisor e pensou:

"Afinal, tinha tomado a melhor das decisões- ajudar Edward e o filho".

Continua….

Olá a todos os que estão a seguir a fic, aqui está mais um capitulo.

Adorei as rewiens, muito obrigada.

Quem será o homem que os vai ajudar na fuga? Alguém tem palpites?

Continuem a seguir a fic.

Beijinhos


	4. Chapter 4

Depois de terem andado alguns quilómetros, chegaram finalmente. Já era tarde, mas havia imensa gente nas ruas. Bella perguntou se queriam dar um passeio.

- Neste momento só quero um hotel.

- Aqui, há vários e discretos, mas podemos dar um passeio – insistiu Bella.

- Não, é melhor recolhermo-nos – respondeu Edward.

- Se calhar tens razão – admitiu Bella, após uma pequena reflexão.

- O que achas deste? – perguntou o francês.

- Acha que é o lugar ideal para abrigarmo-nos?

A recepcionista tinha um ar que mais parecia acabada de chegar de alguma constelação distante. No peito, tinha um crachá com o seu nome: Irina.

- Em que posso servi-los – perguntou, pestanejando.

Edward aproximou-se de Bella e segredou-lhe:

- Tenho a certeza de que, no escuro, esta senhora seria fluorescente.

- Esteja calado, que ela pode ouvi-lo.

- Ainda vos resta dois quartos?

Edward encostou-se a Bella de forma ternurenta e abraço-lhe os ombros.

- Mas, meu amor? Miguel ainda é muito pequeno, pode ficar connosco. Um quarto será o suficiente.

Após dizer isto, Edward beijou-a nos lábios.

Bella estava estupefacta. Não queria e não ia dormir na mesma cama com aquele desconhecido.

Sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido, Edward disse:

- Assim, ninguém vai desconfiar. Vão pensar que somos um casal com um filho.

Irina estendia-lhes a chave.

- O 14 é perfeito, visto ter uma cama bastante grande.

- Suponho que o quarto dispõe de uma outra cama mais pequena para o nosso filho.

- Com certeza. Vou, agora mesmo, mandar subir uma.

Bella tecia já os seus planos: deixaria a cama grande para pai e filho e ficaria na outra.

Alguém bateu à porta. Era o rapaz com a cama suplente. Quando saiu, Daniel saltou logo para a cama.

- Daniel, acho que é preferível que seja eu a dormir aí.

- Mas o papá disse que eu é que ia dormir nesta cama.

Disse isto num tom de voz que se podia perceber que, para ele, aquilo que o pai dizia era como se fosse Deus a falar. Nunca poderia haver outra alternativa.

- Edward, o Daniel vai dormir consigo e eu fico com a cama mais pequena.

Edward ao perceber o que Bella estava a querer dar a entender, virou-se para o filho e disse:

- Daniel, está na hora de ires à casa de banho; vai preparar-te para dormir.

Uma vez sozinho com Bella, começou a falar-lhe num tom cheio de paciência e com uma certa lentidão. Parecia estar a falar com uma criança.

- Mas você pensa mesmo dormir nessa cama? Quanto é que mede?

- Um metro e sessenta e três.

- Dez bens centímetros a menos. É masoquista?

Bella sentiu a "mostarda" ao nariz.

- Exactamente. Deve ser por isso que me meti nesta aventura consigo. Masoquista ou não, eu não vou dor…

O sorriso que Edward tinha estampado no rosto advertiu-a de que estava a entrar num campo um pouco perigoso.

- Não podemos dormir na mesma cama, ponto final. Você está a compreender e muito bem – grito, furiosa.

- Claro que não – respondeu-lhe com um ar muito inocente. – Evidentemente, se você pensa que partilhar uma cama significa praticar um acto carnal…

Acto carnal? Então ele estava a trata-la como se ela fosse uma virgem idiota?

- O que é isso "do acto carnal" – perguntou Daniel, ao entrar no quarto.

- O acto carnal – explicou o pai – é o que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher que se amam.

- Fazer amor, queres tu dizer!

"Bem feito", pensou Bella. "Tinhas feito melhor se tivesses ficado calado, em vez de te armares em aprendiz de psicólogo".

- Pois é exactamente isso – respondeu o pai. – Mas diz-me lá uma coisa, não achas que te despachaste da casa de banho depressa demais?

Daniel voltou a correr para a casa de banho. Nada parvo, Edward identificou imediatamente a táctica do filho.

- Bella, vamos falar como dois adultos e não como duas crianças. A cama é demasiado pequena para si…

- E para si também! Bom, já disse que não quero dormir consigo.

- Já percebi, você não tem é confiança em si? Se calhar acha-me irresistível!...

Bella sentia-se insegura. Na verdade, só de pensar que podia haver qualquer tipo de intimidade entre eles, deixava-a um pouco excitada. Daniel tinha voltado da casa de banho e o seu regresso fê-la sobressaltar-se.

- Bom, agora vou eu para a casa de banho, para poder preparar-me para dormir.

- E não precisa de mais nada? Um pijama?...

Na realidade, Bella não tinha pensado nisso. Ela fugira com eles apenas com a roupa que tinha no corpo. O único objecto mais íntimo que tinha era uma escova de dentes toda ressequida, que estaca na bolsa de maquilhagem. No dia seguinte, não podia esquecer-se de comprar alguns bens essenciais para o resto da viagem.

- Eu empresto-lhe uma T-Shirt das minhas.

Bella entreabriu a porta e recebeu a camisola que ele estava a dar-lhe. Assim que ela reapareceu envolta naquele T-Shirt XL, foi a vez de Edward ir para a casa de banho preparar-se para a noite que se aproximava, que prometia ser divertida.

Quando ele saiu da casa de banho, Bella teve de fazer um grande esforço para não desatar às gargalhadas. Edward apareceu com um pijama com uns pequenos corações desenhados por toda a parte.

O morder dos lábios de Bella fez com que Edward reparasse que a advogada estava a rebentar de riso.

- É o meu pijama preferido. Uma prenda de Daniel.

- Diga ao seu filho que quem vai deitar-se naquela cama sou eu.

Edward deixou sair um profundo suspiro.

- Daniel, sai lá daí e deixa a Bella deitar-se.

Bella experimentou todas as posições possíveis e imaginárias, mas não conseguia arranjar uma adequada para conseguir deitar-se. Edward não parava de rir.

- Pare lá com esse teatro todo, que não vai conseguir dormir. Troque com o Daniel.

Na verdade, a recepcionista não tinha mentido ao dizer que a cama era bastante grande, mas, mal Edward entrou nela, parecia ter metade do tamanho.

Apesar de ter passado longos minutos encolhida na borda da cama, Bella acabou por relaxar um pouco. O seu companheiro de cama adormeceu logo que se deitou, indiferente ao esforço que a advogada fazia, para evitar que os corpos se tocassem. E, apesar de todos esses cuidados, exausta, acabou por adormecer.

Acordou, no dia seguinte, com um peso enorme em cima do rosto. Era o braço de Edward. Os acontecimentos da véspera vieram-lhe à mente e pôs-se a contemplá-lo. Olhou para Daniel e verificou que um era exactamente a cara do outro e isso nenhum Jacob Black podia negar. Edward mexeu-se e Bella aproveitou para tirar-lhe o braço de cima. Sobressaltado, Edward acordou e perguntou logo de seguida:

- Que horas são? Temos de partir já.

Era impressionante como este homem parecia sempre saber onde estava e o que devia fazer.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou Catarina.

- Bem que gostaria. Mas, infelizmente, você encarregou-se de fazer com que isso não fosse possível.

- Eu?

- Sim, você. Assim que adormeceu, não fez outra coisa se não encostar-se a mim.

Bella ficou imediatamente corada.

- Só pode estar a gozar comigo.

- E você caiu que nem uma "patinha" – disse, sorrindo.

- Não achas que temos coisas mais importantes a fazer?

- Com certeza que sim, mas olhe que não me arrependo de nada. Por isso, deixe-se levar pela atracção que sente por mim; não teria nada de repreensível…

Furiosa saiu da cama. Edward ria às gargalhadas.

- Eu, sentir uma atracção por si? Pode achar que tem todo o tempo do mundo para estar para aí com brincadeirinhas, mas olhe que eu não! – exclamou Bella, com ar meio zangado. – Temos de comprar um carro.

- Comprar um carro?

- Sim. A cor branca do meu chama mais à atenção.

- Isso dá-lhe muitas vezes?

- James viu o meu carro, teve mais do que tempo para tirar a matrícula e saber a marca. Conclusão: temos de arranjar outro carro.

Subitamente, Edward deu-se conta de que Bella tinha acabado de envolver-se num grande problema, só para ajuda-los!

- Tenha cuidado, não se deixe enganar – recomendou Edward.

-Não deixa de ser uma boa recomendação, mas olhe que não tenho muita escolha.

- Nesse caso, dirijo eu as negociações.

Naquele momento, Daniel resolveu também meter a sua "colherada".

Depois de terem dado três ou quatro voltas ao terreno, que se encontrava apinhado de carros, e de Edward ir dando aqui e ali a sua opinião, Daniel apontou para um 4X4 azul, munido de um pára-choques impressionante.

- O que acham deste?

- Mal ou bem, acho que já não há mais escolha – disse Edward, ao ver aproximar-se o vendedor.

Afinal, a escolha de Daniel não era assim tão má. O carro era espaçoso e parecia estar em bom estado. E ainda por cima era bastante barato, o que fazia com que Bella recebesse ainda muito dinheiro e em numerário.

- Precisamos de ter muito cuidado quando fazemos compras. Não podemos usar os nossos cartões de crédito, muito menos o seu, Edward, porque um cartão francês chamaria imediatamente a atenção. Hoje já tive de usar o meu, mas não fiquei nada contente porque o tal James segue-nos a pista num instante.

- Assim que todo este assunto estiver finalmente resolvido, faço questão de pagar-lhe tudo o que tem vindo a gastar connosco.

- Não tenho qualquer dúvida sobre isso.

- Penso que agora é melhor ser eu a conduzir, não acha? Um carro conduzido por uma mulher, tenso como companhia um homem a seu lado e uma criança atrás, chama mais a atenção.

- De onde lhe saiu toda essa psicologia?

Quando já se encontrava ao volante, Edward voltou-se para ela e disse:

- Para seu governo, fique a saber que realmente fiz um curso de Psicologia na Sorbone.

Continua….

Olá

Peço desculpa pela demora, espero que gostem deste capítulo.

Aqui já podemos ver a relação de Bella e Edward a aquecer.

Agradeço a todos os que comentaram, muito obrigada.

Beijinhos, até ao próximo capítulo.

Queria dedicar este capítulo a uma autora de fics de que gosto muito a Ju Martinhão, espero que gostes deste capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Sentado comodamente diante do copo que tinham acabado de servir-lhe no seu bar preferido, James começava a ver uma luz a brilhar no fundo do túnel. Assim que saiu da casa de Isabella Swan, foi direito ao escritório de Lauren Mallory, uma empregada de um banco, que já lhe tinha valido várias vezes nas suas investigações, graças, claro está, a somas bem interessantes. Aliás, James, antes de lhe ter pedido fosse o que fosse, sublinhou que tinha carta branca em relação aos gastos.

Lauren fez tudo o que era possível e impossível para lhe dar a lista das operações efectuadas com o cartão de crédito de Isabella Swan e, sobretudo, em que lugares tinham sido feitas estas transacções. Principalmente a última. Deu um último golo, comeu o último amendoim e foi para casa. Algum tempo mais tarde, o telefone tocou e o detective atendeu e ficou à escuta.

- Esta noite, às 21 horas, houve um levantamento de 100 euros, em Beja. – Dito isto desligaram.

Quando James chegou à cidade, o seu optimismo desfaleceu um pouco. Previa alguma dificuldade para chegar até ao casal com uma criança. A sua informadora só lhe tinha dado como pista um levantamento em numerário. Bom, iria começar pelos hotéis de luxo.

Andou de hotel em hotel de fotografia em punho, contando uma das suas já bem sabidas histórias e distribuindo, ao mesmo tempo, umas quantas notas de euros. Quando já tinha entrado em quase tudo que era hotel, resolveu passar por pensões e afins. Nada, não conseguia obter nenhuma informação. Começava a estar preocupado e muito cansado. Resolveu apanhar um táxi e dirigiu-se para a zona dos motéis. Mandou parar um, entrou, e disse para onde queria ir e, quando chegou ao seu destino, pagou e saiu. Tirou do bolso as fotos dos fugitivos e começou a contar a triste história da doença da mulher, que sofria horrores e que não encontrava ninguém compatível com ela e que, por isso, só a irmã tinha a solução na espinhal medula e que podia salvá-la. Deixava o seu contacto e saía. Horas depois, chegou ao pequeno motel onde trabalhava Irina.

- Bom dia Irina. – disse, lendo o crachá.

Já tinham percorrido muitos quilómetros e Daniel estava rabugento. Não se cansava de pedir para que parassem porque queria comer. Edward prometeu-lhe que, na próxima mudança de motorista, parariam.

- Podíamos parar ali, não acha?

Bella apontou para um pequeno restaurante de beira de estrada, muito de agrado de Daniel. Edward disse-lhe que sim e pensou: "Muito bonito, preocupar-se daquela maneira com o meu filho".

- Desta forma, poderei substituí-lo no volante. Você já conduziu muito e não pode fatigar-se demasiado.

Como por magia, nas proximidades do restaurante, Daniel acordou.

- Fixe! Comida!

- Entrem, enquanto vou encher o depósito.

Quando se juntou a eles, Edward disse:

- Mandei vir para si uma salada, mas pedi-lhe para substituírem os ovos por um tomate.

Bella pensou que estava a gozar, mas, ao olhar para os olhos dele, teve a certeza que estava a ser sincero.

- Muito obrigada – respondeu, tocada pelo seu gesto.

Subitamente, Daniel deu um grito que pôs todas as pessoas a olhar para eles.

- Papá! Esqueci-me do Harry!

Os dois adultos olharam-se, sem saber o que fazer, pois Daniel não se calava com aquilo e chorava como se alguém estivesse a fazer-lhe mal.

- Esqueceste-te do Harry onde? – perguntou Edward.

- No motel. Quando saímos do motel, eu tinha-o mas…

- Mas entraste novamente para ires à casa de banho e, se calhar, foi aí que o deixaste – lembrou-se Bella.

- E o papá não estava nada contente comigo porque "eu não tinha tomado as minhas precauções antes…"- choramingou a criança, com ar acusador. – Quis despachar-me tão depressa, que esqueci-me do Harry.

- E porque é que não te lembraste mais cedo? Normalmente nunca largas esse boneco.

- Não é um boneco! É o Harry!

Edward suspirou, pegou no filho ao colo e, cobrindo-o de beijos, abraçou-o com todas as suas forças.

- Olha – disse o pai – prometo que na primeira cidade que encontremos, compro-te outro Harry e até te compro a amiguinha do Harry.

- Hermione.

- Isso, Hermione.

- Mas eu não quero a Hermione, quero o Harry – voltava a dizer a criança, soluçando.

- Ouve – murmurou Bella, com voz doce – o teu pai vai comprar-te outro Harry…

- Nunca será o mesmo Harry! Além disso, tu não és minha mãe, por isso, não tens opinião a dar.

- Daniel, pede desculpa pelo que acabaste de dizer.

- Então sou Miguel ou Daniel? Vejam lá se se entendem – protestou o miúdo.

Desta vez, as pessoas que estavam no restaurante olharam para eles com ar de desconfiados, mas Daniel estava tao alterado, que com todas as suas forças, deu um grito lancinante.

- Eu quero o meu Harry.

Bella ignorou o olhar reprovador das pessoas que se encontravam na mesa ao lado, onde se lhes podia ler no rosto: "Um filho meu nunca se comportaria desta maneira" e foi até Edward para tentar dar-lhe uma ajuda.

- Ele está demasiado perturbado. Com certeza que esse brinquedo era a sua bóia de salvação, quando estava longe de si, daí a estar tão agarrado a ele…

- Ofereci-lho no seu último aniversário e foi o único brinquedo que ele quis trazer para Portugal – explicou Edward, pensativo.

- O melhor é regressar ao motel para ir buscá-lo.

Chegados ao motel onde tinham passado a noite, Bella saltou do carro e dirigiu-se a ele. Quando se preparava para entrar, Irina soltou uma exclamação de alegria:

- Se soubesse que ia voltar, tinha dito ao seu cunhado para esperar.

- Ao meu… cunhado…

- Compreendo a sua surpresa. Já não deve ver a sua irmã há muito tempo… O senhor James contou-me tudo. Mas deixe-me dizer-lhe uma coisa: pouco importa de que lado está a razão, quando se trata de um caso de vida ou de morta. A família tem de juntar-se.

Bella nem ousava abrir a boca. Acabava de descobrir o destino trágico da sua "irmã". O pânico apoderou-se dela. James tinha encontrado o seu rasto.

- Há quanto tempo esteve aqui o meu… cunhado?

- Aproximadamente há duas horas. Deu-me o número do telemóvel dele, para o caso de ter mais informações.

Bella tomou nota, como pôde, do número do telemóvel na parte de trás da sua carta de condução. A sua cabeça estava feita num turbilhão. Até estava a esquecer-se do motivo que a tinha lêvedo ali.

- Por acaso não encontrou um boneco electrónico na casa de banho?

- Irina mostrou-se surpreendida com a pergunta.

- Sabe, é que o…meu…filho esqueceu-se dele, creio que na casa de banho.

Irina tinha o famoso Harry. A expressão de alegria de Bella deixou-a desconcertada. Então, ela tinha acabado de contar-lhe o drama da irmã e o que a punha cheia de alegria era aquele horrível boneco?

Bella, apercebendo-se da reacção de Irina, resolveu dizer algo que limpasse de forma definitiva a impressão que tinha causado na recepcionista.

- Vou imediatamente telefonar para casa. Muito obrigada, se não fosse você…

Disse estas palavras com o ar mais aflito que conseguiu fazer e precipitou-se para fora do motel. James podia ainda estar nas imediações.

Irina olhou para o balcão e viu a carta de condução que Bella se esquecera, pegou nela e correu para o telefone, a fim de ligar para James e contar-lhe tudo o que se tinha passado.

O senhor James pareceu ficar bastante contente com a sua chamada e perguntou-lhe:

- Sabe por acaso para onde ele se dirigia com a família?

- Não. Isso não sei dizer-lhe. Ela saiu tão depressa, que não deu tempo para falarmos de mais nada. Veja lá que até se esqueceu da carta de condução.

- A carta de condução?

James até sentiu o coração a bater mais forte. Afinal, ainda havia alguma esperança.

- Sim, a carta de condução – insistiu Irina.

Bem, não era grande coisa o que Irina lhe tinha acabado de contar, mas com isso ele já ia poder trabalhar. Daria umas voltas pela zona e algo havia de conseguir. Quando se falava de raptores de crianças, a maior parte das pessoas gosta sempre de ajudar.

Enquanto conduzia, Bella observava do canto do olho o semblante crispado de Edward. Até Daniel estava calado, sem dúvida por sentir-se culpado pelo que tinha acontecido. Na esperança de aliviar um pouco o ambiente, resolveu dirigir-lhe a palavra de forma leve e despreocupada.

- Não é assim tão grave. Ele não pode, de forma alguma, adivinhar para onde vamos.

- Você sabe muito bem os métodos que essa gente tem para conseguir o que quer. Basta-lhe ter uma pontinha e lá vão eles conseguir o que querem.

- Quanto tempo falta para chegarmos ao monte do "ermita simpático"? – perguntou Edward.

- É só uma hora. Tire do porta-luvas o mapa e verifique você mesmo.

- Não o encontro.

- Há um estudo bastante idóneo, que diz que a maioria dos homens é incapaz de encontrar o que procura, até dentro do frigorífico.

- Foi um estudo feito por uma mulher idónea ou por um homem idóneo? Bom, o que é certo é que não encontro nada lá dentro.

- Devo tê-lo esquecido em qualquer lado.

- Com efeito, isso deve ter a ver com as hormonas femininas. Já tinha reparado na tendência que as mulheres têm para se esquecerem dos mapas?

- Nunca nenhum estudo sobre esse assunto.

Edward aproveitou para sentar-se de forma mais confortável, enquanto a observava com os olhos semicerrados. Como é que ela conseguia fazer aquilo? Na companhia dela, o seu coração parecia mais leve e o futuro deixava de parecer-lhe tão negro.

- Uma vez que insiste em continuar a conduzir, vou aproveitar para dormir um pouco.

Encostando a cabeça no assento, Edward fechou os olhos, fingindo estar a dormir profundamente, com um sorriso muito terno nos lábios.

Continua…

Olá desculpem pela demora.

Espero que gostem deste capítulo.

Peço desculpa a todos os que estão a seguir a fic e que por não estarem registados no ff, não conseguirem deixar rewiens, penso que já corrigi esse erro.


	6. Chapter 6

Chegaram ao monte de Emmett, mas os empregados disseram-lhe que ele tinha ido à cidade e só voltava no dia seguinte. Bella achou por bem não ficar. Emmett não tinha telemóvel, portanto, como não podia contactá-lo, optou por procurar um outro sítio onde dormirem. Voltaram à estrada e pararam numa pensão.

- Um quarto para três, por favor!

Desta vez Bella nem hesitou, escolheu uma pensão que ficasse o mais longe possível da estrada. Quem iria pensar em procura-los ali, naquele sítio tão recôndito?

Edward, virando-se para o filho, exclamou:

- Vamos viver no campo!

- Vamos viver o quê? – perguntou Daniel.

- Vamos viver no campo.

Daniel franzia o nariz.

- A dura realidade de um pai! Quando Daniel nasceu, jurei a mim mesmo que nunca me deixaria transformar num pai fora de moda. Veja o resultado! Ele está adepenas com nove anos e nós já não falamos a mesma língua.

- Não vejo nada de triste nisso, acho até absolutamente normal. Cada nova geração tem os próprios sonhos. Tudo o que uma criança pede ao seu pai é amor.

A voz de Bella tinha deixado transparecer uma certa tristeza, mostrando que passara uma infância infeliz. Edward podia mesmo jurar que lhe tinha visto correr uma lágrima pelo rosto.

- Você conheceu o seu pai?

- Infelizmente sim.

Desta vez Bella não conseguiu conter-se e as lágrimas caíram-lhe pelo rosto. Com doçura, Edward passou-lhe o braço pelos ombros. Ele sabia que devia ficar calado e respeitar aquele momento, mas tinha de estar com ela contra os fantasmas do passado. Bella ficou furiosa consigo mesma. Nãos estava habituada a deixar transparecer os sentimentos e, muito menos, permitir que tomassem conhecimento do seu passado. Mas Edward possuía um dom especial para a fazer perder as defesas. Aborrecida, saiu de perto dele bruscamente, mais até do que seria seu desejo. Edward afastou-se. Ele já se tinha apercebido que Bella não tinha confiança nos homens em geral e, não se deixaria apaixonar por algum. Era pena. Bem que ele gostaria de poder convencê-la de que certos homens são dignos de confiança e de serem amados.

Daniel veio interromper os sonhos de ambos.

- O meu Harry ficou sem bateria.

Ao contrário do que Daniel esperava, o pai não se mostrou muito preocupado. Muito baixinho, Edward disse:

- Começo a ter uma certa aversão ao Harry Potter.

- A sua doença chama-se "Potterfobia aguda". Sei do que falo; começo a sentir os primeiros sintomas…

Acordado desde muito cedo, Edward encontrava-se absorto na contemplação do nascer do sol sobre as planícies. O vermelho ainda não passava de um rosa e lambia gulosamente as falésias, com uma doçura maravilhosa.

O seu olhar pousou na jovem que dormia na mesma cama. Um sorriso involuntário desenhou-se-lhe nos lábios. Aproximou-se e, aproveitando o facto de ela ainda estar a dormir, contemplou o seu adorável rosto. Bella tinha-lhe tocado bem lá no fundo desde o dia em que a conheceu. Com ela, tinha vontade de partir à aventura, para conhecer terras desconhecias. Com ela… A verdade e que ele queria que aquela odisseia não acabasse nunca, porque não tinha vontade nenhuma de deixá-la.

Daniel abriu um olho e fez logo questão de participar ao pai qual era a sua preocupação principal.

- Papá, achas que servem pequeno-almoço aqui?

- Lava-te e veste-te, para irmos investigar.

Da cozinha da pensão vinha um apetitoso cheiro a café fresco e torradas. Edward estava mais habituado aos pequenos-almoços franceses, com croissants e as compotas. Daniel, esse, não era esquisito.

- E se levássemos o pequeno-almoço à Bella?

"Boa ideia", pensou Edward, quando já se dirigiam para o quarto, Daniel disse:

- Faltam as flores.

- Mas também não vai ser problema.

Tiraram duas margaridas de uma jarra que estava na mesa da sala de jantar e colocaram-nas em cima do tabuleiro.

Ainda meio ensonada Bella sentiu que estava a desfazer-se em ternura perante tal iniciativa. Via-se nos seus rostos a alegria que sentiam ao premiá-la no seu despertar com aquele engenhoso pequeno-almoço. Sentiu vontade de abraçar aqueles dois e beijá-los.

A primeira paragem daquele dia tinha sido numa estação de serviço, que se encontrava ali perto. Bella entrou na pequena loja e, em cima do balcão, estava uma fotografia sua, ao lado de outra, onde se podia ver Edward e Daniel. Por baixo encontrava-se um papel que indicava que o nome da criança era Daniel Black e que os outros dois, Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen, eram os seus raptores. Bella tomou imediatamente o caminho das casas de banho e, uma vez lá dentro, fez a única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça: procurou no fundo da mala, um elástico, prendeu o cabelo com ele e pôs uns óculos escuros. Era o máximo que podia fazer. Comprou o chocolate e saiu depressa da loja. O coração parecia que lhe queria sair pela boca, tal era o nervosismo.

- Afinal, prefiro uns bombons.

-Já não há. Aliás, naquela loja não havia quase nada e o pouco que havia, tinha um aspecto horrível.

Bella entrou imediatamente no carro e, dirigindo-se a Edward, disse-lhe:

- Afixaram as nossas fotografias por todo o lado.

Edward estudou o mapa com atenção e disse:

- Temos todo o interesse em efectuar o maior número de desvios possível.

- Já viu que esses desvios representam muitas centenas de quilómetros? – observou Bella. – Podemos descer até ao Algarve, mas ele pode encontrar-nos sempre a partir do momento em que ficamos em qualquer estalagem ou hotel.

- Sobre isso, já tenho uma solução. Não podemos fazer outra coisa se não acampar!

- Acampar?

Bella detestava acampar. As poucas lembranças que existiam da sua infância tinham a ver com acampamentos das colónias de férias. Aqueles pequenos-almoços horríveis… Mas por nada deste mundo iria dizer fosse o que fosse a Edward.

- Daniel! – disse Edward. – Tenho uma boa noticia…

Depois de ter coberto a região de fotos de fugitivos, James estabeleceu o seu gabinete de operações num grande hotel de Évora. Instalou-se no terraço a beber um sumo de laranja com uma boa pitada de bourbon.

A primeira vez que o telefone tocou, o seu coração encheu-se de alegria. Mas, do outro lado, estava Jacob Black aos gritos, por ainda não ter visto resultados. James acalmou-o, dizendo-lhe que estavam por horas.

Seguira-se vários telefonemas, todos eles eram iguais. Puro gozo. O telefone voltou a tocar. Teve vontade de não responder, mas não podia dar-se a esse luxo. Atensdeu.

- Vi a mulher que você procura. Acabou agora de fazer um pagamento em dinheiro na minha caixa. Levou quase tudo o que havia no supermercado. Estava de óculos escuros e com um lenço na cabeça…

James suspirou, lá estava mais uma que dava tudo para brincar aos detectives para passar o tempo.

- Reparei que tinha um sinal no queixo…

Completamente consternado, o detective olhou para o retrato e lá estava o sinal no queixo. Nunca tinha reparado nele. E quando a mulher lhe disse:

- Quando ela saiu, fui ver para onde é que levava todo aquele monte de compras e vi que o metia num 4X4 azul.

Depois de ouvir isto, James percebeu que, afinal, aquela mulher não era nenhuma detective de trazer por casa, que lhe telefonara apenas para se entreter.

-Pode dar-me a morada?

A mulher disse-lhe o nome e a morada do local. Não era assim tão longe do sítio onde ele se encontrava. Tomou nota também do número e desligou o telefone, deixando a senhora a falar sozinha.

Com a pronúncia afrancesada, Edward, daria muito nas vistas, Bella resolveu que quem trataria das compras seria ela.

- Não te afastes de perto de nós – dizia Edward, num tom áspero e autoritário.

- Sim papá.

Daniel viu um pouco mais à frente algo que lhe interessava muito mais do que o arrumar das compras no carro e ainda pensou pedir autorização ao pai para deixá-lo ir ver, mas pensou melhor e resolveu ficar calado.

James percorreu a zona ao volante do seu carro alugado. Depois de ter passado por alguns 4X4 azuis, viu aquele que procurava junto a uma loja de campismo.

Antes de sair do carro, pôs uns óculos escuros e um boné de baseball na cabeça. Quando saiu do carro, sentia o coração bater muito forte. Estava cada vez mais perto do seu objectivo… Entrou e resolveu meter-se pelo corredor das raquetas de ténis, bicicletas, etc… Foi aí que encontrou Daniel, olhando maravilhado, para uma bicicleta.

- Estás à procura de alguma coisa?

Daniel nem sequer lhe prestou atenção, tão absorto que estava a pensar que, para o seu aniversário ou para o Natal, bem que podia pedir ao pai uma bicicleta assim.

- Essas não são todo-o-terreno – insistiu James. – As verdadeiras todo-o-terreno estão mais lá à frente. Eu vi umas, perto da saída, que são fantásticas. Queres vir ver comigo?

Daniel já corria atrás de James. O detective rejubilava. Dentro de alguns segundos estariam lá fora e aí tudo iria decorrer tal como ele tinha previsto. Um pouco mais à frente, Bella punha no carrinho o último colchão que escolhera.

- Pronto, agora já temos tudo – disse Edward. – Felizmente que Daniel nos deixou um pouco em paz. Vamos oferecer-lhe um enorme gelado… É verdade, onde é que ele se meteu?

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo. Não era nada normal que o seu filho não o tivesse avisado para onde ia. Era uma coisa que fazia sempre.

- Daniel!

O pânico estampado no seu rosto e Bella, ao olhar para ele, ficou exactamente no mesmo estado.

- O meu filho desapareceu! Tem nove anos, é louro, tem sardas e veste uma T-shirt verde.

Trinta segundos mais tarde, os altifalantes começaram a anunciar:

- Atenção a todos os empregados: criança desaparecida. Sexo masculino, nove anos, louro e sardento…

Edward e Bella estavam impressionados com a eficiência. Todos os clientes se imobilizaram e, em cada corredor, podia ver-se um homem a fechar a saída.

- Normalmente, não levamos mais de quatro minutos a encontrar as crianças que se perdem na loja.

James e Daniel foram rapidamente localizados. Mal ouviu o anúncio, James agarrou no miúdo para levá-lo para a saída. Daniel olhou para ele e reconheceu o homem que tinha tentado matar o pai. Assim que percebeu o que se estava a passar, começou a gritar a plenos pulmões.

- É o monstro!

Imediatamente, algumas pessoas foram ter com eles; Bella e Edward em primeiro lugar.

- Socorro! – gritava Daniel a plenos pulmões. Vendo que não podia fazer mais nada e que ainda podia arranjar sarilhos que o privassem de continuar aquilo a que se tinha proposto, o detective resolveu largar a criança e fugir para a porta da saída. Os seguranças e Edward foram atrás dele, mas, quando lá chegaram, já ele estava no carro e em fuga. Um segurança, voltando-se para Edward, perguntou-lhe:

- Quer que chame a Policia?

- Não, obrigado, não é necessário traumatizar ainda mais o meu filho.

"Bem que gostaria de poder fazer queixa à Policia, mas isso podia trazer-lhe ainda mais problemas", pensou Edward, enquanto abraçava o filho.

Olá

Mais um capítulo que está pronto, espero que gostem.

Aqui a Bella e o Edward quase que eram apanhados e o Daniel quase que era levado para o Jacob.

Deixem rewiens, até ao próximo capítulo.

Beijinhos.


	7. Chapter 7

Quando o carro atingiu a parte rochosa onde passava o ribeiro, a atmosfera era diferente e Edward tinha começado a sentir-se no seu elemento natural, respirando com mais facilidade. bella estava inquieta; quanto mais subiam, mais a paisagem lhe parecia hostil. Edward baixou o vidro e inspirou aquele ar fresco, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Neste momento, acabo de ganhar uma nova vitalidade – exclamou, sorrindo para Bella, enquanto parava.

- Aqui está o lugar ideal para acampar.

Pera Bella, aquela escolha não tinha nada de hospitaleiro nem diferia do resto da floresta. Enquanto estava nestes pensamentos, já as duas gerações de Cullen tinham descarregado o porta-bagagens com entusiasmo.

Quando regressou de apanhar madeira para a fogueira, já os dois Cullen tinham montado a tenda e as provisões já tinham sido desembaladas.

- Não se esqueçam de guardar a comida nos sítios mais altos. É que pode haver por aí raposas.

Edward e Daniel olharam para ela espantados.

- É curioso, cada vez que tenta dar-me mais segurança, em vez de me sentir mais seguro, fico meio louco.

Bella corou. Apesar do tom trocista, toda a atitude mostrava que as palavras tinham outro sentido. Pela primeira vez, pensou que talvez Edward se sentisse atraído por ela, pelo menos tanto quanto ela se sentia por ele.

- Seja como for, vamos seguir os seus conselhos. Vamos colocar na parte de cima todas as provisões e também os outros artigos indicados para as partes mais íntimas.

Com esta observação, Bella lembrou-se de que ia ter de lavar-se em água corrente.

- Aliás, acho mesmo que o melhor será deixar o sabonete dentro do carro, para não poluirmos as águas do rio.

Este homem que, há cinco minutos, preenchia de forma tão romântica os seus pensamentos mais luxuriantes, estava a revelar-se num ser perigoso, num maníaco, foi o que lhe ocorreu. E foi com estes pensamentos que se deixou cair aos pés de uma árvore, com a intenção de se sentar. Mas, mal aquela parte do seu corpo tocou no chão, deu um grito lancinante. Tinha acabado de ser picada por uns objectos de origem desconhecida.

- Estou com frio – murmurou Bella.

- Vou fazer uma fogueira – disse Edward.

Bella parecia tão abatida, que Edward não teve coragem para dizer-lhe que mais de três quartos de madeira que tinha trazido não se podia aproveitar: uma porque estava húmida, outra porque estava demasiado verde e, por fim, a outra era muito grossa. No exercício da sua profissão, Edward tinha encontrado muitas raparigas da cidade, que se preocupavam, sobretudo, com as suas roupas desportivas, porque tinham medo de rasga-las. "Bella não tinha nada que ver com elas. Ela era apenas vulnerável, quando se encontrava em terreno desconhecido", pensou com ternura. Tanto no campo como no amor… Enquanto Edward se esforçava para fazer uma fogueira, Bella olhava para ele com ternura. Nunca tinha tido tanto frio e nunca desejara tanto o conforto da sua casa e, no entanto, não trocaria o seu lugar por nada deste mundo, porque nunca se tinha sentido tão bem em toda a sua vida.

- Vale mais a pena morrer de frio ou de asfixia? – perguntou Bella, rindo?

- Começo a sentir-me em casa – murmurou Edward. – A natureza estava a fazer-me falta.

- Papá, quando voltarmos para França, vamos subir àquelas montanhas muito grandes?

Edward agarrou no filho e cobriu-o de beijos.

- Está prometido.

- Você nunca subiu uma montanha?

- Não.

Bella não quis confessar-lhe que tinha vertigens.

- Quando se encontra a três mil metros de altitude, sente-se noutro universo. É ali que compreende que o ser humano não é mais do que uma malha no universo.

- Deve ser medonho!

- Medonho, mas ao mesmo tempo excitante! Ali não se pode fazer batota; ali, descobre-se que temos de ser nós mesmos. Nunca poderei viver sem essa sensação.

- Então é como se fosse uma droga?

- A droga mata. A embriaguez das alturas dá-lhe vida.

- Talvez um dia venha a experimentar.

Daniel reclamou:

- Estou com fome!

- Já estava admirado por não ouvir essa frase.

Surpreendida, Bella viu-o preparar o jantar. Quando reparou do que se tratava, pensou que iria ser uma grande porcaria. No entanto, enganou-se: estava muito bom. Daniel nem falava, só comia. Acabou, meteu-se dentro do saco – cama e encostou a cabeça no colo de Bella. Emocionada, ela afagou-lhe os cabelos e deu-lhe um beijo de boa – noite na testa.

- Sabes, quando te disse que não tinhas nada que opinar, porque não eras minha mãe, estava a brincar.

- Não se fala mais nisso. Anda, tenta dormir.

Dez minutos depois, Daniel dormia a sono solto.

Edward pegou no filho com todo o cuidado e foi metê-lo dentro da tenda, voltando para junto de Bella.

Ela aproveitou a penumbra para contemplar aquele desconhecido que, afinal, já não o era.

- Você é a primeira pessoa a quem ele pede um carinho, desde que a mãe morreu. Levei tanto tempo a reconstruir o equilíbrio do meu filho! Se Jacob ficasse com ele, iria, com certeza, destruir tudo…

Bella, reparou que Edward, ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, o fazia com os punhos fechados.

- Ele adorava a mãe!

- E você?

- Eu amava-a como um louco…

Subitamente, Bella sentiu ciúmes.

- Amei-a como um louco nos primeiros meses que estivemos juntos. Foi amor à primeira vista, mas dos verdadeiros. Eu tinha acabado os meus estudos em Paris… Era o princípio do verão e voltava para a minha casa, que ficava nos Alpes. Para economizar um dinheirinho, fui para a estrada pedir boleia; cansado de esperar que alguém parasse, ia desistir, quando uma linda mulher parou mesmo ao meu lado num descapotável vermelho. Ela voltou-se para mim e disse que invejava a minha liberdade. No caminho, começou a contar-me a sua vida. Totalmente controlada pela família, nunca tinha tido a coragem de dizer não aos pais, mesmo quando eles lhe anunciaram que iria casar com o seu primo Jacob, de quem ela não gostava absolutamente nada. Depois de se casarem, andou de depressão em depressão, até que o marido resolveu oferecer-lhe uma viagem pela Europa, para ver se ela se distraía e ficava melhor. Londres, Veneza, Paris… Em Paris, mostrou ao marido de ir visitar uma igreja que ficava perto do local onde se encontrava, hospedados, mas Jacob, em vez de acompanhá-la, preferiu ficar a descansar no hotel…mas ela nunca mais voltou. Entrei no seu carro e apaixonámo-nos. Pelo menos acreditámos que sim.

Com os olhos postos no céu, Bella ouvia com alguma dor as lembranças do passado de Edward, mas compreendia.

- Aliás, na minha opinião, a minha liberdade deu-lhe volta à cabeça e o seu desespero emocionou-me. Deixei de estudar. Sentia muito a falta da montanha…e, depois, vim a saber que ia ser pai…

- Você nunca duvidou da sua paternidade. Outros homens teriam desconfiado.

Nesse momento um sorriso enternecedor apareceu nos lábios de Edward.

- Apesar de ser a grande herdeira de uma fortuna, Tânia nunca tinha tido um amante e o seu casamento com Jacob nunca foi consumado. Fui o primeiro e o único homem da sua vida. Pelo menos assim o creio. Nós éramos felizes, mas ela não tinha coragem de enfrentar a família e recusava-se a ter contacto com ela. Cheguei a ter medo de que aquele tipo de vida fosse prejudicá-la. Não é fácil viver uma existência sempre incógnita, mas ela dizia que não; pelo contrário, sentia-se muito feliz a viver assim com ele. De vez em quando, lá tinha as suas depressões e era capaz de passar dias sem dizer uma palavra.

Edward suspirou, perdido nos seus pensamentos.

- Mas que importância tinha isso? Era uma mulher formidável e, além disso, tinha-me dado o mais belo presente da vida: Daniel. Mas não tenho a certeza se…

- Não tinha a certeza de quê?

- Não tenho a certeza de que, se Tânia tivesse sobrevivido, ainda estivéssemos juntos.

Naquele momento, Edward olhava bem nos olhos de Bella.

- Tânia representa, para mim uma lembrança magnífica, mas, neste momento, sei que o amor é outra coisa.

Edward continuava a olhá-la nos olhos, à espera que Bella fizesse um movimento ou dissesse qualquer coisa.

Bella levantou-se de maneira muito apressada, até mais depressa do que teria desejado, e disse:

- Estou com frio.

Mal acabou de dizer aquelas palavras, ficou imediatamente arrependida. Por que motivo tinha acabado de estragar aquele momento tão maravilhoso e pelo o qual há quanto tempo esperava?

- Então, vamos para dentro.

Edward ficou triste. Bella meteu-se dentro do saco-cama e, embalada pela respiração de Daniel, esperou que o sono chegasse. Quando Edward entrou e também se meteu no saco-cama, Bella sentiu-se reconfortada e pensou: afinal, o campismo sempre tinha coisas boas.

Os barulhos insólitos da noite tinham desaparecido. Agora já se podia ouvir os ruídos dos animais, que se manifestavam de dia, o que a deixava muito mais descansada. Olhou à sua volta e Edward dormia, todo enroscado no saco-cama, mas Daniel não. Subitamente, ouviu-se um grito enorme – era a voz de uma criança. Bella abriu a tenda de deu um grito. A poucos metros dela, encontrava-se Daniel, petrificado, a olhar para uma raposa.

Lentamente, o animal ia-se aproximando da criança. O momento não era para pensar.

Bella saltou e pôs-se entre Daniel e o animal, protegendo-o com o seu corpo. Edward apareceu à porta da tenda e, ao ver aquela cena, também não reflectiu e começou a arremessar, contra a raposa, desde pedras até utensílios da cozinha. Surpreendido, o animal achou que não valia a pena entrar numa batalha e resolveu bater em retirada.

Bella não aguentou e deixou-se cair no chão e Daniel correu para refugiar-se nos braços do pai.

- Por que motivo resolveste sair da tenda?

- Tive vontade de fazer chichi.

- A culpa não foi dele – interveio Bella.

- E você!... Porque foi meter-se na boca do lobo?

- Da raposa…

- Bella, você está a gozar comigo?

Lívido, Edward agarrava Daniel pelos ombros com uma tal força, que parecia querer esmaga-lo. Ela compreendeu que tudo aquilo era o resultado do medo que teve pelo filho…e por ela.

- No que a mim me diz respeito, o acampamento selvagem acabou! – disse Bella. – Com vocês ou sem vocês, volto para a civilização e vou para o hotel mais próximo.

De comum acordo, lá voltaram a fazer o caminho em ziguezague para despistar James. Após algumas horas de estrada, resolveram parar.

- Amanhã já estaremos em Faro. Entretanto, vamos ficar aqui a passar a noite.

Percorreram a vila e decidiram que iriam pernoitar naquela pensão, que estava bem escondida da estrada. As instalações não eram grande coisa, mas para passar uma noite servia. Tomaram um duche e descansaram um pouco das últimas emoções…

Subitamente, Edward lembrou-se de que, a caminho da pensão, tinha visto anunciado no cinema da vila o filme Harry Potter.

Daniel, pelos vistos, não tinha reparado. Com um pouco de sorte…

- Queres ir ao cinema esta noite? – disse Bella.

Duas horas mais tarde, Daniel encontrava-se refastelado na cadeira do cinema, com um enorme copo de pipocas no colo. Ao seu lado, Edward, abria a boca de tédio.

- Obrigado por ter vindo – murmurou ao ouvido de Bella. – Não ia conseguir aguentar isto sozinho.

As mãos deles aproximaram-se sem, no entanto, se tocarem verdadeiramente… Sentiram-se novamente como se tivessem 15 anos e, como qualquer adolescente, parecia que já nem sequer sabiam como é que se procedia quando se sentiam tão atraídos por alguém de uma maneira assim tão forte.

"Isto é que deve ser o amor…", pensava Edward, "quando nos comportamos como adolescentes, quando um simples roçar de dedos nos provoca este subir de sangue à cabeça, a ponto de as têmporas nos latejarem…"

Bella fazia o possível por fixar a atenção no ecrã. Sabia que, se virasse o rosto para Edward, iria trair-se.

- Quando esta manhã a vi diante daquela raposa – murmurou Edward – pensei que ia dar em louco. Naquele momento, compreendi que não ia suportar perdê-la.

A sua boca aproximou-se da boca de Bella e a sua respiração, quente e acelerada, roçou o rosto dela… Ela virou-o ao encontro dele e os seus lábios uniram-se num beijo que tanto um como outro há tanto tempo desejavam, mas que não ousavam tomar a inociativa.

No sétimo céu, Daniel seguia as aventuras que desfilavam no ecrã, mas não perdia pitada do que se estava a passar ao seu lado. Sentia-se feliz com a maneira como a sua noite estava a decorrer. Não só assistia às aventuras de Harry Potter, como, ainda por cima, via que finalmente as suas subtis manobras tinham dado os seus frutos. Pelo canto do olho, podia verificar que o pai e a amiga estavam completamente abraçados e que se beijavam de tal forma, esquecendo-se que se encontravam no cinema e que ele estava ali. Daniel suspirou. Sempre tinha sonhado em assistir ao vivo a um verdadeiri beijo como se dava no cinema.

Continua.

Olá a todos, aqui está mais um capítulo.

Espero que gostem, pois ele está repleto de acção e romance.

Dedico este capítulo a todos aqueles que estão a acompanhar a fic especialmente à Ju Martinhão pelas rewiens que tem deixado.

Beijinhos até ao próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

- Vinte e quatro horas, não lhe dou mais um minuto!

Jacob não brincava e James estava bem consciente disso. Naquele momento, a situação era crítica. A audiência estava prevista para a segunda-feira seguinte e Daniel não podia estar em solo português.

James desdobrou o mapa e estudou, centímetro a centímetro, toda a zona. O seu "faro" dizia-lhe que eles só podiam estar a descer para o Algarve e, a avaliar pelo local onde os tinha encontrado, só podiam pensar em campismo.

Só tinha uma coisa a afazer: encher o porta-bagagens de garrafas de bourbon.

A paisagem que se estendia por toda a orla da estrada era rochosa e as únicas sombras que existiam eram as das árvores. Edward sorria.

- O que se passa, papá?

- Nada. Sinto-me feliz, mais nada.

Por curtos segundos, Edward esquecera os problemas que tinha para resolver. Olhou para Bella. Era graças a ela. Só o facto de ela se encontra ali sentada a seu lado, despertava nele sentimentos que pensava que nunca mais teria. Claro que já tinham passado algumas mulheres pela sua vida, mas ele sabia, desde logo, que as coisa que começavam não passariam de breves passagens. Com Bella era totalmente diferente.

Sentia que a vida tinha feito as pazes com ele.

- Mas o que é que tens? – perguntou Bella.

- Já disse. Simplesmente sinto-me muito feliz.

Bella riu.

- São os problemas que te põe assim tão feliz?

- Não, és tu.

Bella desviou o olhar. Toda a vida tinha prometido a si mesma que nunca iria ter confiança num homem. Mas agora já era tarde. O amor chegou de surpresa, sem pedir autorização e não tinha vontade de lutar contra ele.

Edward estendeu a mão e fez-lhe uma festa no rosto. A ternura daquele gesto fez com que as lágrimas aflorassem aos olhos de Bella. Ela sabia que ele era ainda mais selvagem do que ela e, por isso, nunca esconderia os seus sentimentos.

Edward sentiu as reticências da jovem. No entanto, o ardor que tinha posto nos beijos que lhe dera na véspera não podia ser, nem era, fingida. Mas, às vezes, Bella parecia-lhe estar longe… Será que há alguém na sua vida? Esse Mike, por exemplo? Edward decidiu naquele momento que, à noite, arranjaria maneira de falar-lhe do assunto.

- Em que lugar vamos passar a noite?

Como Bella conhecia a região por já ter lá passado alguns dias, a escolha do itinerário era dela.

- Temos uma pensão agradável mais à frente.

- Um pouco mais à frente? Mas não estou a ver por aqui rasto de vila ou cidade.

- Porque não há! É uma pensão no meio do nada. Aliás, o que será perfeito para nós.

Era uma pequena pensão feita em frente a uma falésia. Não se vislumbrava sinal de vida; apenas se via uma pequena e velha camioneta vermelha estacionada. Quase que se podia julgar que estava abandonada.

- Ó da casa – gritou Bella, batendo palmas.

Apareceu uma velha senhora. Tinha cabelos brancos, que contrastavam com a sua pele dourada.

- Gostaríamos de passar a noite aqui – disse Bella.

- Estão cheios de sorte. Como estamos na época baixa, podem escolher o quarto que quiserem.

A senhora falava sem sequer olhar para Bella.

- Estão com fome?

Bella e Edward olharam para Daniel e riram-se.

- Sim – disse Bella – Da… Miguel está cheio de fome.

Quando já se encontravam sentados na penumbra refrescante da sala de jantar, Alice colocou na frente dos visitantes um prato de terracota, de onde saía um odor deveras apetitoso.

- Huum! Tem um ar delicioso…

- Edward atacou um dos pratos, seguido por Daniel.

- O que vais comer? – perguntou a criança.

- Não te preocupes comigo.

O prato estava a extravasar. Ensopado de cabrito. O cheiro era irresistível. Edward nunca provara.

- Não achas que estás a exagerar?

- De maneira nenhuma, estou cheio de fome e isto tem um cheiro óptimo!

Bella observava-o, enquanto Edward comia com grande sofreguidão. Nunca pensou que ele se adaptasse tão bem às tradições portuguesas.

A porta da sala abriu-se e um velhote entrou. Daniel estava de boca aberta. O velhote sorriu-lhe e, seguidamente, falou com Alice.

- Eles estão a dizer o quê? – perguntou Daniel.

- Não consigo perceber – respondeu Bella.

O velhote tirou do armário um tabuleiro de madeira cor-de-rosa. Em cima dele, encontravam-se dezenas de pedras de todas as cores possíveis e imaginárias encastradas em prata. Podiam ver-se também as ferramentas que ele utilizava para fazê-las… O velhote pegou nas ferramentas e, subitamente, pedras e metal começaram a ganhar a forma de uma pulseira lindíssima.

- Adoro turquesas – murmurou Bella, fascinada com a jóia que saía das mãos daquele talentoso velhote.

- O meu marido, Jasper, é um mágico a trabalhar as pedras – disse Alice com orgulho. – Há muitos turistas que lhe compram os seus trabalhos; as lojas fazem-lhe muitas encomendas.

- O meu pai transmitiu-me o seu saber – explicou Jasper. – Antigamente, as turquesas faziam parte dos bens mais preciosos e representava dinheiro para fazer trocas.

À medida que o ia ouvindo, Bella brincava com aquelas pedras em bruto.

- Tenha cuidado – brincou Jasper. Sabia que as turquesas revelam a fidelidade da pessoa que as usa…

- Já conhecia essa lenda – respondeu Bella.

- Não é lenda nenhuma. Diga lá, qual é a que prefere?

O velhote abriu uma caixa cheia de anéis, medalhões, brincos…

Bella pegou imediatamente num anel oval.

Alice virou-se para o marido e disse algumas palavras num dialecto que Bella não entendeu.

- A minha mulher está a dizer para eu lhe oferecer esse anel, o que vou fazer com muito gosto.

Pegou no anel e pô-lo na mão de Bella.

- Mas não posso aceitar!

- Alice tem o poder de ver através dos seus olhos; ver quem você realmente é. Se ela me está a dizer para lho dar, é porque tem as suas razões…

- Acha que você está a precisar de um anel de noivado.

Bella corou. Ela sabia que, se continuasse a negar, eles iriam sentir-se ofendidos. Por isso, resolveu aceitar.

- Foi uma prenda maravilhosa. Muito obrigada.

Quando a refeição acabou, a velhota aproximou-se dela e pegou-lhe na mão. Apesar de intrigada, Bella deixou-a fazer.

- Olhe para aqui – disse Alice – As turquesas brilham; esta mulher é uma verdadeira pedra preciosa, límpida como o cristal.

- É da luz – murmurou Bella, envergonhada.

Olhou para Edward e o seu olhar sorria também, mas sem vergonha, parecia muito divertido. Quanto a Daniel, cansado como estava, acabou por adormecer com a cabeça em cima da mesa e com o nariz dentro do prato vazio.

- Penso que está na hora de irmos dormir – disse o francês. – Temos um longo caminho a fazer amanhã.

Alice entregou-lhe duas chaves.

- Como estamos na estação baixa, não vou cobrar-lhes nada pelo outro quarto.

Ainda há dois dias, Bella teria rejubilado com uma oferta destas. Mas hoje, só de pensar em encontrar-se sozinha num quarto, deixava-a muito triste.

- O quarto suplementar é para a criança – explicou Alice. – Os dois quartos comunicam entre si. Assim, poderão estar sempre perto da criança e saber de imediato se algo de estranho se passa com ele.

A velhota mergulhou os seus olhos nos de Bella. Talvez ela tivesse mesmo esse tal dom. vá-se lá saber!

- Não se esqueça de amanhã, quando acordar, olhar para o seu anel. Irá trazer-lhe muita felicidade.

Quando Edward entrou no quarto deles, depois de ter ido deitar o filho, Bella esperava-o sentada na beira da cama, sem perceber exactamente o que queria que acontecesse. Edward aproximou-se dela com o máximo de cuidado e doçura possível, como se ela fosse uma criança. A única coisa que não queria que acontecesse era que ela fugisse dali.

- Bella?...

- Sim?

Ela virou-se para ele e, como os seus rostos estavam muito perto um do outro, os seus lábios tocaram-se. Primeiro levemente e depois juntaram-se de tal forma, que parecia que não queriam mais separar-se. Edward passava os seus dedos ávidos sobre a blusa de Bella, descobrindo-lhe o corpo, acariciando-lhe a pele acetinada com os dedos e os lábios. A sua sede por Bella era enorme. Rolaram abraçados na cama sobre a colcha de lã. Tocavam-se mutuamente, de forma tão apaixonada, que parecia ser a primeira vez que sentiam esta emoção nas suas vidas. Eram como dois adolescentes na primeira vez. Bella já não lutava contra os próprios desejos, há tanto tempo contidos. A boca de Edward passeava-se sobre a pele do seu ventre, o que fez com que um gemido se soltasse da sua boca. Dobrando-se para ir ao seu encontro, gemeu de desejo. Desejava que fossem apenas um.

Como todas as manhãs ao nascer do sol, Jasper agradecia mais um dia que chegava. Ao seu lado, Alice seguia com o seu olhar o carro dos seus hóspedes a afastar-se em direcção ao Sul. Quando o jovem casal desceu do quarto, de manhã, dos seus semblantes brotava felicidade. Aqueles dois amavam-se – isso era coisa que estava à vista de quem quer que fosse. Alice suspirou. Sempre tinha gostado de histórias de amor que acabavam bem. No entanto, ela também sabia que algo de muito perigoso pairava sobre as suas cabeças.

Sentado à sombra do terraço, Jasper encontrava-se mergulhado numa longa meditação, quando um Volvo irrompeu pelo pátio dentro. O condutor fez guinchar os pneus na gravilha, o que tinha o dom de deixá-lo completamente fora de si.

Alertada pelo barulho do carro, Alice saiu para ir juntar-se ao marido.

- Deseja alguma coisa? – perguntou com voz amável.

- Não. Ando à procura de um casal que se faz acompanhar de uma criança.

Levantou o cartaz bem na frente deles, para que pudessem observar bem.

- São pessoas muito perigosas – explicou, sem se aperceber que estava a falar muito perto das suas caras, deixando que o hálito, que tresandava a álcool, lhes entrasse dentro das narinas, como se fosse um tufão. Eles roubaram o filho de um multimilionário…

Sem pronunciar uma palavra, Alice e Jasper olharam um para o outro, antes de fixarem o olhar do detective. Com uma expressão no rosto como se fossem duas crianças que cantavam no coro da igreja, responderam:

- Não, não vimos ninguém por aqui há uns dias.

James voltou para o carro e, com o maior desrespeito, arrancou da mesma forma como tinha chegado.

- O que é que tu achas? – perguntou Jasper.

- Acho que se trata de pura maldade e que aqueles que ele procura são extremamente simpáticos e boas pessoas.

Jasper aprovou com a cabeça. Entrou na pensão, pegou no telefone, discou um número e quando, do outro lado, ouviu a voz de Garrett, um dos membros da Policia local, Jasper não mencionou grandes detalhes inúteis.

- Um branco, sim, cheira a álcool que tresanda e as garrafas estão no porta-bagagens, posso assegurar… Tomei nota da matrícula.

Continua…

Olá a todos.

Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.

Queria dedicar este capítulo a todos aqueles que estão a seguir esta fic e a deixar os seus comentários. O meu muito obrigada.

Até breve para mais um capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

- Finalmente, chegámos aos Algarve.

A ternura da voz de Edward desmentia a rudeza das palavras. Bella sorriu-lhe com ar radioso. A lembrança maravilhosa que tinha da noite anterior dormia ainda dentro dela. "Amo-te", tinha murmurado Edward mal acordou. Ela não lhe respondeu, mas ele sabia que Bella não precisava de responder. Todo o seu corpo gritava ainda, sem qualquer sombra de dúvida, tudo o que sentia por ele.

Daniel tinha consciência de que qualquer coisa mudara na situação e, tanto quanto podia perceber, essa mudança só podia trazer-lhe benefícios.

- E se fossemos ao cinema esta noite?

- Só se for para ver outra coisa que não seja o Harry Potter! – respondeu o pai.

Imediatamente fizeram-se ouvir duas grandes gargalhadas. Daniel e Bella estavam a gozar com ele.

- Sinto que a minha vida vai começar a ser mais difícil – disse sorrindo. O olhar que deitou a Bella provava que a ideia não lhe era desagradável.

Quando a noite chegou, Daniel escolheu a nova etapa. Já que o ambiente estava favorável, a criança resolveu ver se podia aproveitar-se um pouco da situação.

- Pára ali! Está um cavalo amarrado nas grades daquele edifício branco.

Com efeito, lá estava um cavalo amarrado. Quando entraram na pequena recepção cheia de vasos de flores artificiais, sobre naperons de renda, um homem bastante alto, com chapéu à cowboy, apareceu, vindo da antessala.

- Aquele é o seu cavalo? – perguntou Daniel.

Sam o gerente do hotel, levantou a cabeça com um certo ar, dando a entender que o animal lhe pertencia. Impressionou de tal maneira Daniel, que o menino foi incapaz de abrir a boca durante todo o tempo que Edward e Bella levaram para tratar da reserva do quarto.

O pequeno hotel tinha também mini-bungalows construídos num só piso e uns colados aos outros. Mal entrou, Daniel começou a dedicar-se ao seu desporto favorito: transformar a sua cama em trampolim. Exausta, Bella deixou-se cair na cama destinada aos adultos.

- Estás cansada de andarmos a correr pela estrada e de pensão em pensão? – perguntou o francês com voz meiga.

- Um pouco.

Ela sabia que isso lhe pesava na consciência e, por isso, não queria que ele se sentisse mais culpado do que já estava. Por isso, não lhe contava quais eram já as repercussões desagradáveis que estas andanças estavam a ter na sua vida pessoal e profissional. Para começar, não tinha grande dificuldade em imaginar qual seria o humor em que se encontrava Carlisle depois de todos os telefonemas que lhe tinha feito, a inventar pioras e melhoras da sua horrível e contagiosa gripe.

E o casamento! Já se tinha esquecido que tinha prometido a Mike que o acompanharia. Portanto, não seria má ideia telefonar-lhe a avisar que não ia ser possível acompanhá-lo.

Bella tentou falar do seu telemóvel, mas naquele lugar a rede não funcionava. Telefonou para a recepção e pediu uma ligação.

Mike respondeu ao segundo toque.

- Bella! Já começava a pensar que, se calhar, tinhas morrido!

O bom humor do jornalista foi de pouca duração.

- Como? Não vais poder vir? Onde é que estás?

- No Porto. Em casa de uma amiga que está doente e que não pode ficar sozinha…

Naquele momento, Sam, montado no seu cavalo, passava diante da janela e, segundo as palavras do garoto, o animal dava pelo nome de Jumper.

- Bella, olha! – exclamou Daniel.

Ela fez-lhe sinal para se calar, mas já era tarde. Mike tinha ouvido.

- Pensava que a tua amiga vivia sozinha…

- Vive sozinha com o filho, é por isso que precisa de ajuda…

Daniel abriu a janela e o cavalo presenteou-o com um belo relinchar.

- Eles têm policia montada aí?

- Não sejas parvo; é a televisão.

- Mas tu estás a tomar-me por parvo, Bella? O que é que se passa?

- Nada. Está tudo sobre controlo – precipitou-se a responder. – Estarei de regresso dentro de alguns dias. Desculpa deixar-te desprevenido assim de repente.

A advogada desligou o telefone sem mais explicações. Com ar sombrio, Edward seguia-a com o olhar.

- Emmett, Mike… pelos vistos, tens uma vida sentimental um pouco complicada – murmurou o francês.

Bella virou-se para ele. Se estivessem sozinhos no quarto, ela ter-lhe-ia provado que a sua vida sentimental estava apenas preenchida com ele. A expressão do seu rosto deve ter deixado transparecer os seus pensamentos de tal maneira que, pela primeira vez, Edward corou.

- Mike não faz parte da minha vida sentimental. Ele é apenas um chato que quer fazer-me acreditar, como a todas as mulheres com que se dá, que sou a mulher da sua vida. Resumindo, é um chato.

A centenas de quilómetros do lugar onde Bella se encontrava, Mike desligou o telefone e apressou-se a apontar o número de telefone que aparecia no visor. Bastou-lhe um minuto para saber onde ela se encontrava: num pequeno hotel perto de Faro. Pensativo, abriu o mapa.

Mas o que é que Bella, que dizia estar doente, estava a fazer num sítio onde os cavalos atendiam o telefone?

Como bom jornalista que era e aspirante a namorado, tinha todo o interesse em ver mais de perto o que se estava a passar.

- Achas que podemos amar duas mamãs?

Depois de ter vestido o pijama e ter-se metido na cama, Daniel reclamou a presença de Bella junto a si.

Emocionada com a atitude da criança, a advogada pensou muito bem na resposta que ia dar-lhe.

- Vais amar sempre a tua mamã, e é assim que deve ser. Mas não tem mal nenhum se amares muito outra pessoa que também te ame muito e que tome conta de ti.

Satisfeito com a explicação dada, enroscou-se nos cobertores.

- Agora dorme, que amanhã temos uma grande estrada pela frente para percorrer.

- Como de costume – comentou Daniel.

Ela sorriu e foi para perto dele. Brincando com ela, o francês deitou-se no outro lado da cama, fazendo questão de notar-se.

- Talvez não fosse má ideia dormir no chão? – propôs, com ar de gozo.

- Se calhar não era má ideia – respondeu Bella, sorrindo.

Acabando por seguir-lhe o jogo, a rapariga foi deitar-se na outra ponta da cama. Era melhor assim, não fosse o diabo tecê-las.

Bella sonhou que a sua vida parecia um filme. Edward tinha recuperado a guarda do filho e eles corriam os três de mãos dadas num campo maravilhoso, banhado de sol. Mas a seguir veio o pesadelo. Carlisle, munido de luvas de boxe, tentava a todo o cuso abrir a porta do quarto para poder socá-la. No sonho, as pancadas na porta ressoavam cada vez mais fortes na cabeça, de tal maneira que a fez acordar em sobressalto e deu-se conta de que realmente alguém batia à porta. Edward vestiu-se num ápice e Daniel abriu um olho sem perceber nada do que se estava a passar.

- Quem é? – perguntou Bella, assustadíssima.

Diversas hipóteses foram-lhe passando pela cabeça: James, a Policia ou Jacob Black…

Edward fez-lhe sinal para ficar calada. Sem dizer palavra, pegou na mão do filho e da advogada e levou-os para a casa de banho. Depois subiu para o lavatório que, para sua sorte, era bem sólido e estava a uma boa altura para ele poder chegar à pequena janela situada um pouco acima.

- Vocês ficam aqui; daqui não saem. Vou por trás e vou apanhar o tipo pelas costas.

Bella tinha quase a certeza que era James. Sabia bem como ele era e que, certamente, continuava armado.

- Esperamos aqui sem fazer nada? – perguntou Daniel.

- Claro que não.

- Se tu desobedeces, eu também posso desobedecer.

Um grito fez-se ouvir atrás da porta. Bella procurava um objecto contundente e a única coisa que viu foi uma jarra em vidro grosso e toda facetada. Pegou nela e, com a jarra em riste, agarrou-a com firmeza, abrindo a porta de forma violenta.

O quadro que a esperava era, no mínimo, trágico de tal forma, que a deixou sem poder abrir a boca e incapaz de balbuciar sequer um som.

Com o braço direito, o francês estrangulava o rapaz que se encontrava no chão e cujo o rosto, aos poucos, ia mudando de cor. Quando olhou para ela, foi com esforço que conseguiu dizer:

- Isabella!

- Mike! Edward, larga-o; se continuas vais matá-lo.

Desconcertado, Edward largou a presa.

- É o tipo com quem falaste ao telefone?

Mike ia-se levantando conforme podia e, massajando o pescoço, perguntou:

- E ele, quem é? Um psicopata que vais ter de defender em tribunal?

- Claro que não. É apenas um cliente e não é um psicopata, posso assegurar-te.

Pouco à vontade, Edward tentou desculpar-se.

- Peço desculpa, tenho andado um pouco nervoso nos últimos tempos.

- Ultimamente, andas a tratar-me muito bem, não haja duvida, Bella! Se pensas que é agradável estar tanto tempo sem saber da namorada…

- Mike! Nunca fui nem serei tua namorada e peço desculpa se, durante as conversas que temos tido sobre esse assunto, não consegui ser suficientemente clara.

Mike olhou para Bella e Edward e não teve quaisquer dúvidas; aqueles dois amavam-se. Bastava ver o brilho que eles tinham nos olhos quando olhavam um para o outro. O jornalista teve de render-se à evidência. Aquele brutamontes, todo virado para o combate de rua, fosse ou não cliente de Bella, era também, com certeza, mais alguma coisa.

Edward fingiu tossir. Aquele tipo fazia-o perder as estribeiras com o olhar possessivo pousado na advogada. Só tinha vontade de recomeçar a fazer com ele o que estava a fazer quando Bella abriu a porta.

A advogada apercebeu-se do que estava a passar-se com o francês e o lhou para ele com ar conciliador.

- Vou deixar-te a conversar com o teu amigo, minha querida.

A rapariga conteve o sorriso, quando ele acentuou a palavra querida. Edward ficava com uma expressão muito amorosa quando mostrava os ciúmes que tinha.

- Daniel, anda, vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Mas ainda estou em pijama!

- Isso não tem importância nenhuma; aposto que vamos estar sozinhos com o Sam e o Jumper.

Agarrando na mão do filho, levou-o para a recepção.

- Por que é que a Bella ficou sozinha com aquele homem?

- Porque é um amigo dela – respondeu o pai, com ar taciturno.

- Mas ela não vai deixar-nos, pois não?

O pai contemplou o filho em silêncio. Na realidade, nunca tinham falado sobre o futuro… Fez uma festa na cabeça de Daniel e respondeu:

- Não sei, mas espero que não.

Quando Mike e Bella se juntaram a eles, o semblante do jornalista mostrava bem a sua contrariedade e Edward rejubilou de alegria. Tendo compreendido que tinha um rival a menos, voltou ao seu estado normal e até se deu ao luxo se mostrar-se simpático.

- Não quer tomar um café connosco?

- Estou sem tempo. Temos apenas o tempo necessário para fazer a entrevista antes de eu voltar para Lisboa.

- Entrevista?

- Pois é, meu amor. Contei-lhe tudo o que se passava e ele prometeu guardar segredo até ao dia da audiência. Em contrapartida, prometi-lhe que lhe dava uma entrevista exclusiva.

- Estou à espera. – Disse o jornalista – Conte-me tudo sobre "O motivo porque raptei o meu próprio filho".

Bella viu o rosto do namorado ficar inquieto e a boca crispada.

Continua….

Olá a todos.

Quero deixar um agradecimento em particular a todos os que estão a seguir a fic e a comentar. Estou a adorar os vossos comentários, vocês são espectaculares. Muito, mas muito obrigada.

Que me dizem a este capítulo, com o aparecimento do Mike? Acham que ele vai respeitar a promessa?

Até ao próximo capítulo, que prometo que vai ser breve.

Beijinhos.


	10. Chapter 10

Há vinte e quatro horas que James se encontrava preso. Deram-lhe água, o que tinha um efeito terrível sobre o seu estado de espírito. Quando o carro da policia o mandou parar, pensou apenas que iam pedir-lhe os documentos, porque talvez fosse em excesso de velocidade, por isso, não ficou nada preocupado com o assunto.

No entanto, o oficial que o mandou parar, obrigou-o a abrir o porta-bagagens. Quando o polícia viu todo aquele carregamento de garrafas de bourbon não se mostrou nada surpreendido com o que estava a constatar. James viu-se na esquadra da polícia a tentar ligar para o seu advogado, mas não conseguia fazer a ligação.

- James, agora está tudo nas tuas mãos.

Levantou-se sem entusiasmo. Ia sair dali, disso tinha a certeza, e depois? Tinha perdido a pista dos três fugitivos e muitos euros. Ia ter de voltar para casa e anunciar à mulher mais uma derrota.

Assim que conseguiu sair da esquadra, conduziu o mais depressa que pôde. Logo que lhe fosse possível, entraria num supermercado e faria novo carregamento de bourbon. Depois, procuraria um hotel e, antes de ter de suportar os gritos de Maria e os palavrões de Jacob, ia dar-se ao luxo de apanhar uma das maiores bebedeiras da sua vida.

O primeiro a levantar-se foi Edward. Dirigiu-se à recepção e foi buscar o pequeno-almoço. Pegou no jornal que alguém tinha esquecido em cima do balcão e começou a ler, enquanto comia.

Quando passou os olhos pela primeira página, não queria acreditar no que estava publicado. Devia ser uma alucinação matinal ou talvez cansaço… Mas, por mais que esfregasse os olhos e os abrisse e voltasse a fechar, não havia a menor dúvida de que tinha visto bem. Pegou no jornal e pô-lo debaixo do nariz da advogada, que ainda se encontrava meio ensonada.

- O que se passa?

- Tira tu própria as conclusões!

Havia um enorme título sobre o discurso do presidente Bush e, mesmo ao lado, encontravam-se as fotografias dos três, com o seguinte título: "Fora da lei para salvar o filho".

Aterrada Bella verificou que quem assinava o artigo era mesmo Mike Newton.

- Que filho da mãe! – exclamou Bella.

A humilhação que sentiu por ter sido trocado por Edward fez com que Mike quisesse vingar-se. Sem sequer esperar pela audiência vendeu a história à imprensa. O artigo não dava detalhes, segundo o jornal, por motivos de "segurança". No entanto, não se coibiram de pôr as iniciais dos seus nomes.

Á medida que ia lendo a história, a advogada ficava cada vez mais furiosa. Ela era descrita como uma "jovem advogada, devorada pela ambição" e Edward como um "aventureiro francês com muito sucesso junto das mulheres". Por fim, falavam de Daniel, como se ele se tivesse transformado "numa pobre criança traumatizada, por ter de escolher entre dois pais". Não contente com isso, o jornalista descrevia com detalhe toda a sua fuga "até à última paragem perto de Faro". Felizmente, não lhe tinha falado de Emmett. Se o tivesse feito, o jornalista não teria os menores escrúpulos em mencionar o endereço do monte do amigo.

- É inútil continuar a baralhar as pistas. James já leu o artigo e sabe onde nos encontramos. O melhor é voltarmos para o monte de Emmett e, quanto mais depressa lá chegarmos, melhor, porque aí ninguém nos encontrará.

O francês concordou. Graças ao parvalhão do Mike Newton, eles corriam o risco de dar de caras com James a qualquer momento. O melhor mesmo era refugiar-se na casa do amigo de Bella, pois aí estariam em segurança.

O amigo de Bella… Daria tudo para saber o que representava realmente esse tal Emmett para ela. Um "solitário" que vivia num monte não lhe dava qualquer segurança. Cada vez que pronunciava aquele nome, a voz dela tornava-se meiga, cheia de ternura e isso deixava Edward fora de si.

Como sempre tinha preferido enfrentar a realidade em vez de fugir dela, resolveu tratar imediatamente desse assunto.

- O que significa o Emmett para ti?

Um amigo? Nem sequer se dava conta de que as suas palavras vibravam de ciúme.

"E não era um pequeno ataque de ciúmes de um namorado tolerante e compreensivo", pensou a advogada, que mordia a língua para não começar a rir. Não era possível: Edward mais parecia um corso à antiga ou um namorado siciliano; pelo menos, era o que transparecia quando se olhava para a expressão do seu rosto…

- Emmett é muito mais do que um amigo para mim.

Ainda por cima confessa. Mas o que é que ele pensava? Que uma rapariga linda e sedutora como ela levava uma vida de freira? Pouco importava o que tinha acontecido antes de conhecê-la; o que contava era o presente e não os seus respectivos passados…

- Emmett é, sem dúvida, a pessoa melhor que melhor me conhece. Adivinha o que estou a pensar, sem que seja necessário abrir a boca…

O francês conteve-se o mais que pôde. Mas, assim que estivesse a sós com ela, iria pôr tudo em "pratos limpos". Não gostava nada das coisas por metade. Também ia dizer-lhe o quanto a amava e, em consequência disso, se ela partilhasse dos mesmos sentimentos que ele, implorava-lhe com toda a humildade que renunciasse ao homem dos montes…

- Há quanto tempo o conheces? – perguntou Daniel.

- Praticamente desde sempre… Parecemo-nos muito um com o outro – claro que não estou a falar fisicamente, porque ele é muito mais alto do que eu, é moreno e…. é muito musculado.

Edward decidiu não adiantar o assunto naquele momento. Já tinha ouvido o suficiente.

- Acho que era melhor que nos metêssemos à estrada, não vá aparecer por aí o James.

Quando recuperou da bebedeira, o detective resolveu tomar café. Pouco lhe importava o seu aspecto. A camisa estava toda enxovalhada. Parecia que tinha acabado de sair de uma enxovia e encontrava-se cheia de nódoas pretas do vinho que lhe tinha caído em cima. Caminhou até ao café mais próximo, refastelou-se a uma mesa e pediu um café em chávena grande, forte e bem quente. Pegou no jornal, que se encontrava na mesa do lado, para poder fugir, durante mais um pouco, à realidade.

Quando começou a ler a primeira página, pensou que estava a delirar, mas depressa chegou à conclusão de que tudo o que encontrava naquele artigo era verdade. A leitura da notícia deixou-o de rastos. Ele, que tinha estado ao pé deles, que tinha mesmo chegado a ter o garoto debaixo dos braços e que, por uma infeliz contrariedade, ficara de mãos vazias. Agora já era tarde.

Completamente deprimido, meteu a mão no bolso do casaco á procura dos cigarros, mas, em vez de cigarros, encontrou um papel do qual saía um cartão; puxou-o com a ponta dos dedos e um papel caiu no chão. James olhou-o distraidamente. Era o envelope que tinha trazido de casa da advogada, aquele que continha uma fotografia com a dedicatória "ao meu macho preferido". De forma mecânica, leu o endereço:

- Emmett, Monte dos Capuzes, Évora.

James nem queria acreditar no que via. "Era óbvio que era para ali que Bella queria levar aqueles dois. "Mas como é que foi possível ter andado todo este tempo com esta porcaria no bolso e nunca mais me ter lembrado? Andei a fazer figura de parvo durante todo este tempo. Sempre tive a solução do caso. Trouxe-a no bolso", pensou James.

No entanto, antes de deslocar-se para lá "às cegas" e voltar a dar com a cabeça nas paredes, resolveu telefonar a uns amigos, para saber quem era esse Emmett, o que fazia na vida e se, eventualmente, tinha alguma coisa a ver com a dra. Isabella Swan.

Enquanto esperava a resposta, sentiu-se novamente reviver. Podia outra vez começar a sentir o cheiro dos euros de Jacob.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o telemóvel tocou e James precipitou-se a atender.

- Então, esse Emmett? – perguntou à pessoa que lhe tinha ligado.

- É um tipo muito engraçado. É doutorado em Literatura, mas vive da cultura biológica do mel, que ele mesmo produz no monte.

- Mas o que é que o liga à advogada?

- É verdade, já me estava a esquecer. É irmão dela.

- O quê? Mas eles não têm o mesmo apelido!

- Pois não. Quando atingiu a maioridade, a tua doutora meteu os papéis, pedindo para usar apenas o nome de solteira da mãe e o juiz concedeu-lhe esse direito.

Continua…

Olá, aqui está mais um capítulo.

Espero que gostem, agora que o James já descobriu o paradeiro deles, o próximo capítulo vai ser cheio de emoção.

O que acharam do ataque de ciúmes do Edward?

Já só faltam capítulos para acabar esta fic, espero que estejam a gostar.

Beijinhos.


	11. Chapter 11

Depois de ter feito algum tempo de estrada, James estava de novo em Évora. Uma vez chegado, tinha descoberto que o monte de Emmett não era acessível de carro, só de jipe; por isso, estacionou, saiu e percorreu dois quilómetros a pé através de um pequeno caminho. Quando por fim chegou perto do monte, a casa surpreendeu-o. Era feita de madeira em bruto, lá isso era verdade, mas tinha um aspecto mais para o rústico. Um moinho girava com o vento, que constituía o único traço de actividade das redondezas. O dono do monte devia ser um ecologista dos quatro costados…

Fez um estudo rápido à região e confirmou que a zona era deserta. Melhor ainda, desta forma as coisas ficavam ainda mais simplificadas. Procurou um pequeno monte de terra, não muito longe da casa principal de forma a que daquele lugar pudesse ver tudo o que se passava. Ideal para a chegada dos visitantes.

James instalou-se o mais confortavelmente que pôde e esperou.

Desta vez não ia falhar.

Bella estacionou o 4X4 à sombra e anunciou aos outros que o resto do caminho tinha de ser feito a pé.

- É só uma pequena meia hora a pé – explicou.

- O teu Emmett mora verdadeiramente no fim do mundo! – observou o francês. – Pensava que a vida em pleno campo não tinha nada a ver contigo.

- Pelo Emmett faço um esforço.

Edward até estremeceu ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo e quase ia escorregando numa pedra que era maior do que as outras. Aquele Emmett começava a fazer-lhe perder a cabeça.

- E por causa dele és capaz de ir até onde? – perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

- Sou capaz de ir ao ponto de tomar um duche de água aquecida por painel solar – respondeu a rapariga, sentindo um arrepio ao lembrar-se de um famoso Inverno que lá tinha passado.

- Ele é, portanto, um ecologista a sério. É curioso, julgava-o um intelectual.

A advogada lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso.

- Emmett é doutorado em Literatura. Podia perfeitamente dar aulas em qualquer universidade, se o desejasse.

O francês começou a pensar que, provavelmente, teria sido melhor procurar outro lugar para se esconderem.

Quanto mais subiam a montanha, mais a vegetação se tornava densa. O calor dava lugar a um certo ar fresco e quando o rancho, finalmente, apareceu, a beleza das montanhas cortaram por completo a respiração de Edward. O silêncio profundo, que emanava da casa, deixava supor que não havia lá ninguém.

- Preveniste-o da nossa chegada?

Bella abanou a cabeça.

- Não valia a pena. Pensei que ele já estivesse em casa; o empregado tinha-me dito que ele devia vir logo na segunda-feira. Mas o Emmett também nunca fecha a porta à chave.

- E por que motivo não fecha a porta à chave, como todas as pessoas?

A advogada hesitou em responder. Tratavam-se de coisas que não gostava de se lembrar ou falar…

- Desde que o nosso pai o fechou dois dias dentro de um acabana ao fundo do jardim, quando ele tinha mais ou menos a idade de Daniel, a partir daí Emmett desenvolveu uma espécie de claustrofobia aguda e uma sólida aversão a tudo o que sejam chaves ou qualquer coisa que se lhe pareça.

Incrédulo, o francês reteve apenas um detalhe.

- "O vosso pai" – repetiu Edward.

- Sim. Emmett é o meu irmão mais novo; é por isso que o amo tanto.

- Então o teu pai era mesmo assim tão mau? – perguntou o garoto.

Bella hesitou, antes de responder. Não gostava de falar daqueles assuntos, que para ela eram tão dolorosos.

- Ele não tinha qualquer tipo de ternura por nós – acabou dizer quase num murmúrio – e os castigos que nos dava chegavam ao limite dos maus tratos. Emmett e eu andávamos sempre juntos. Éramos verdadeiros irmãos. Protegia-o como podia, mas assim que cresceu um pouco mais, fazia o mesmo comigo. A minha mãe acabou por pedir o divórcio. No entanto, como o nosso pai não suportava a ideia de deixar de ter controlo sobre os três, tivemos de andar a fugir durante anos e anos, mudando sem parar, de casa. Percorremos o país inteiro. Emmett e eu andávamos sempre juntos…

Edward ouviu tudo aquilo de coração apertado. De facto, já percebera que ela tinha tido uma infância dolorosa, mas nunca imaginara que fosse àquele ponto…

- Quando atingi a maioridade, pedi para tirar o nome do meu pai. Era uma coisa simbólica, eu sei, mas era muito importante para mim deixar de ter o nome dele.

O francês fez-lhe uma festa no rosto. Bella respondeu-lhe, pousando a sua mão sobre a dele, num gesto que significava que os sentimentos, quando são partilhados, valem mais do que qualquer palavra.

Daniel parou de andar e ficou a observá-los.

- Vocês vão beijar-se como no outro dia no cinema?

James já começava a desesperar. Já tinha passado muito tempo desde que ali chegara. Subitamente, pareceu-lhe que o vento lhe trazia o som de umas vozes. Espreitou. Três silhuetas humanas avançavam e pôde constatar que uma delas era uma criança. Tirou o revólver do bolso. Com a arma a seu lado, estava pronto para atirar e a distância era a ideal. Da última vez, tinha-se deixado agarrar, mas desta vez não ia ser apanhado na mesma aventura.

O primeiro a sentir o perigo foi Edward. Habituado aos grandes passeios em altitude, o seu ouvido estava preparado para ouvir o mínimo barulho que perturbasse a Natureza. Ouvira o som de um revólver a ser preparado para disparar. Fez um sinal aos outros dois para pararem. Algo lhe dizia que estavam a observá-los.

- Fica com o Daniel e escondam-se – murmurou.

- Não quero deixar-te sozinho.

- Está ali alguém armado. Fazes o favor de fazer o que te digo – insistindo com Daniel, para que ele lhe obedecesse.

"Ele tinha razão", pensou a jovem. Fosse quem fosse que ali estivesse, era Daniel que ele queria. Quem estava ali em perigo era o miúdo. Por isso, era ele que tinha de ser protegido.

Pegou na mão da criança.

- Adoro-te – balbuciou a jovem.

Como resposta, ele deu-lhe um beijo nas pálpebras e, ajoelhando-se junto ao filho disse:

- Tu vais com a Bella e fazes tudo o que ele te disser, está bem? Dentro de pouco tempo, juro-te que tudo já estará resolvido.

O garoto disse que sim com a cabeça, com um ar tão grave, que a rapariga, mais uma vez, sentiu-se emocionada.

Bella pegou com toda a ternura na mão de Daniel e dirigiram-se para o caminho indicado pelo pai.

As vozes da jovem e do francês chegavam até ele, sem que James conseguisse perceber o que diziam. Arriscou uma olhadela. Estupefacto, viu que Edward avançava para ele.

Não, tudo menos isso! Daniel Cullen Black não ia voltar a escapar-lhe mais uma vez.

Esquecendo-se de toda a prudência, o detective precipitou-se para fora do esconderijo.

- Pára, Cullen! As mãos no ar!

Estavam apenas a alguns metros um do outro. Edward parou e fitou os olhos de James, enquanto levantava os braços lentamente.

- Chama o teu filho!

- Não.

Calmo e seguro de si, Edward olhava-o como se tivesse acabado de recusar um convite para tomar chá. Que fazer? James nunca tinha morto ninguém e não estava nada interessado em começar naquele dia. Talvez se atirasse por cima da cabeça…

Distraído com os seus pensamentos, descurou a vigilância sobre o adversário. Era exactamente desse momento que Edward estava à espera. De um só golpe, atirou-se para cima do detective e agarrou-lhe na mão que tinha a arma. James perdeu o equilíbrio e os dois homens rolaram no chão.

Assim que se afastou do monte, a jovem sentiu-se em terreno desconhecido. Tinha estado muitas vezes em casa do irmão, mas passava a maior parte do tempo a ler confortavelmente à sombra. Dava alguns passeios, mas nunca de aventurava a ir muito longe, pois o medo que tinha do vazio impedia-a de ir mais longe.

- Daniel! Tem cuidado, toma bem atenção onde pões os pés!

Armado em sabichão, o garoto saltava de monte em monte, como se fosse uma cabra montesa. Como criança que era, não tinha a noção do perigo que corria e, por isso, não tomava qualquer precaução. Bella tinha acabado de torcer o tornozelo, devido aos altos e baixos do terreno. Bem que ela tentava seguir o ritmo do rapaz. Por diversas vezes, os pés resvalavam-lhe e via-se obrigada a agarrar-se aos arbustos que ia encontrando pelo caminho. Tinha as mãos completamente desfeitas.

- Vai mais devagar! – gritou inquieta. Daniel, aten…

O seu aviso foi abafado por um grito e Daniel tinha acabado de desaparecer da sua vista, num abrir e fechar de olhos.

O grito de Bella fez eco como o da criança. O mais rapidamente que pôde, aproximou-se do local onde ele tinha desaparecido.

Naquele sitio, o chão abria-se sobre uma ravina. Daniel tinha caído. Um ramo tinha amparado a queda do garoto, mas a jovem receava que não fosse suficientemente forte para aguentar o peso da criança.

- Bella! – balbuciou o miúdo.

A jovem esforçou-se para afastar os olhos das pequeninas mãos crispadas agarradas ao ramo e contemplou o fundo da ravina, onde passava um rio, 20 metros mais abaixo. Tudo ficou preto aos seus olhos e sentiu que ia perder o equilíbrio.

Apertou os dentes uns contra os outros. Não podia deixar que as vertigens tomassem conta dela. Concentrou o seu olhar na distância que a separava de Daniel.

- Não entres em pânico. Estou a chegar.

James compreendeu que, tendo as mãos livres, não ia conseguir levar a melhor ao francês. Tacteou o chão à procura de uma pedra e, quando a encontrou, bateu com a pedra na cabeça do adversário, fazendo apelo a todas as suas forças. Edward deixou de ver e perdeu os sentidos. O detective levantou-se com esforço e começou a correr na direcção de onde tinha visto pela última vez a advogada. Mas depressa os pulmões pareciam rebentar. Uma raiz fê-lo derrapar e viu-se a escorregar e a cair de braços no ar, largando o revólver. Quando, por fim, se imobilizou, sentiu uma dor horrível na perna direita. Na tentativa de pôr-se de pé, as lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos. Após ter engolido toda a vergonha, conseguiu dar um grito.

- Socorro!

Quando Edward recuperou a consciência, poderia jurar que tinha ficado horas naquele estado. No entanto, o relógio mostrou-lhe que tinham passado apenas alguns minutos. Antes que tivesse retomado totalmente a consciência, um grito rompeu a calma da floresta. Um grito que vinha de longe e que lhe era trazido pelo vento.

- Socorro!

Era a voz de Bella!

- Estou a chegar – gritou Edward, sem estar certo do lugar onde a advogada se encontrava.

Foi-se guiando pela voz da jovem. O seu coração batia descompassadamente. Estava com medo. Um medo terrível, só de pensar que alguma coisa pudesse ter acontecido às duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo. Naquela altura, já conseguia compreender as coisas com mais clareza: Bella tinha ocupado no seu coraçai a parte que Daniel não preenchera.

- Estou a chegar!

Desta vez, Bella tinha ouvido.

- Edward! Depressa! Não vou conseguir aguentar muito mais tempo!

À beira da ravina, o coração quase parou.

De barriga para baixo, Bella tinha subido para o tronco de uma árvore, correndo o risco de cair. Com o rosto obstinadamente virado para o céu azul daquela bela tarde, Bella não conseguia mexer nem um dedo.

Um pouco mais abaixo, o corpo de Daniel era sacudido por pequenos tremores. Quase não conseguia aguentar mais, agarrado a um ramo.

- Toma conta de Daniel – conseguiu dizer Bella com esforço. – Estou bem segura.

Descer a primeira parte foi para Edward um jogo de crianças. Foi até junto do filho e agarrou-o pelos braços. A criança, sem hesitar, largou o ramo. Agora já não tinha medo. O pai estava com ele.

Lentamente e com precaução, Edward subiu agarrado ao filho. Pouco lhe importava os arranhões que tinham…

- Vai depressa ajudar a Bella – disse Daniel, mal se sentiu em terra firme.- Ela sofre de vertigens.

Imóvel sobre o tronco da árvore, o corpo de Bella tremia como uma folha. A jovem parecia ser incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra. Se Edward se arriscasse a trazê-la para cima, no estado em que ela se encontrava, a advogada poderia perder o equilíbrio e cair sobre as pedras.

- Bella – disse-lhe com voz meiga – vai ser preciso que tenhas muita confiança em mim.

Com ternura e lentamente, falava-lhe em voz baixa. Falava-lhe dele e dela. Dos sentimentos que sentiam um pelo outro. O corpo da jovem relaxava e os tremores começavam a desaparecer. E, milímetro a milímetro, Bella ia recuando o suficiente para que o amado pudesse agarrá-la pelas pernas. Quando se sentiu em segurança, agarrou-se a ele com toda a força.

- Nunca mais me faças passar por uma coisa tão assustadora como esta – murmurou-lhe, com o corpo encostado ao da jovem. – Os ursos das ravinas… O que é que és capaz de inventar mais? Porque é que não me disseste que sofrias de vertigens?

- Queria impressionar-te – disse a advogada, com um sorriso apagado.

Quando Emmett entrou em casa, algumas horas mais tarde, percebeu imediatamente que tinha visitas.

- Bella!

Os dois irmão saltaram para os braços um do outro. Edward teve de repetir várias vezes para si próprio que aquele homem alto e moreno, de olhar tenebroso, com um corpo atlético, licenciado em Literatura, era o irmão da mulher que amava, e não seu rival.

- Senhor Cullen, um cliente meu francês.

Ao ver o sobrolho franzido de Edward, Bella completou:

- E também um amigo; enfim muito mais do que um amigo. Depois explico-te. Este é o seu filho Daniel. Viemos passar alguns dias contigo.

- Pelos vistos chegas com uma família inteira – disse Emmett com um grande sorriso. Estendeu a mão a Edward de forma calorosa.

- Os amigos de Bella também são meus amigos. Bem-vindos a minha casa!

Subitamente, um ruído estranho, vindo de um quarto vizinho, fê-lo arquear as sobrancelhas de imediato.

- Esqueci-me de te dizer… - continuou Bella – Trouxemos connosco um detective particular, que andava a perseguir-nos. Tentou raptar Daniel, ameaçou Edward com uma arma… mas, quando se viu sozinho, com um braço e uma perna partidos, tornou-se uma pessoa mais simpática. Edward já lhe fez uma tala e trouxe-o cá para casa…

- E é tudo? Não há nenhum bandido em fuga, nenhum espião infiltrado?

Bella reflectiu.

- Não, creio que é tudo.

- Então sentem-se. Vou preparar o jantar… totalmente vegetariano – explicou, dirigindo-se aos convidados.

Quando ia a caminho da cozinha perguntou a si mesmo porque todos estavam a rir.

Continua…

Olá a todos.

Mais um capítulo que está.

O próximo é o último.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo que para mim é um dos mais emocionantes desta fic.

No próximo vai ser o julgamento para se saber com quem o Daniel vai ficar? O que acham? A Bella vai conseguir ganhar a causa, ou vai ser o poderoso Jacob Black?

Muito obrigada a todos os que têm deixado rewiens a esta fic, são eles que me fazem ter a inspiração para publicar os capítulos, pois mostram-me que vocês estão a gostar.

Até ao próximo capítulo.

Beijinhos


	12. Chapter 12

As pessoas que se encontravam junto ao tribunal pareciam indiferentes ao magnifico dia que se anunciava.

Mas Edward sentia-se cinzento.

No monte de Emmett, o tempo pareceu ter parado.

James tinha sido mandado embora para bem longe dali, embora a sua pressa não fosse muita. Daniel e Emmett passaram uns dias a explorar a região no meio da Natureza que os rodeava, ao passo que Edward e Bella aproveitavam o facto de estarem sozinhos para pôr o amor em dia.

Mas, assim que regressaram a Lisboa, Edward afastou-se dela com tristeza. E agora ia ter lugar a tão esperada audiência que o trazia extremamente angustiado.

Para proteger Daniel, ele recusou-se a deixá-lo à guarda da secretária de Bella. Agora, a única coisa que podia fazer, era deixar o caminho livre à justiça.

O seu apoio era a advogada. Ela acabara de tirar a roupa que tinha vestida para envergar a que devia usar em tribunal. Como era possível que, mesmo com aquelas vestes, continuasse a parecer tão sexy?

- É a nossa vez.

Estava segura de si própria… Por pouco, Edward quase ficava zangado com ela, ao vê.la com aquele ar, quando ia ali jogar-se o seu futuro e o do seu filho.

- Descontrai-te, meu amor…

Bella sorriu-lhe e o coração de Edward inchava de ternura. Com ela, sentia confiança. Eles iam ganhar.

Agora que Daniel já tinha feito as análises, Bella tinha-lhe assegurado, pela centésima vez, que não se preocupasse. Com um bom advogado…

"E tenho um bom advogado", pensou. A partir do momento em que se encontrava no seu ambiente, a jovem tinha o aspecto de um advogado implacável.

- Tem confiança em mim.

Tinha confiança nela. Para recuperar a guarda do seu filho e para enchê-lo de amor… enfim, confiava nela de olhos fechados.

Jacob Black tinha acabado de fazer a sua entrada em tribunal. Os dois "pais" assassinavam-se com os olhos, mas não trocaram nem uma palavra.

Uma outra personagem chamou a atenção de Edward.

- Quem é aquele homem que não tira os olhos de ti?

Bella seguiu com os olhos a pessoa de quem Edward também não tirava o olhar. Era Carlisle em pessoa!

Na véspera, quando ela lhe tinha pedido para falar com ele, Carlisle recebera-a com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Então, a tua pneumonia está melhor? – perguntou-lhe, com um interesse exagerado.

Depois, fez de conta que estava muito interessado na leitura de um dossier que tinha na frente, enquanto ela tentava explicar-lhe, da forma mais abreviada possível, a sua aventura.

Quando Bella acabou, ele levantou os olhos para ela e disse:

- Agora sou eu que resumo – disse-lhe num tom glacial – tu aceitaste um cliente, sabendo que eu o teria recusado e fingiste-te de doente, transformando-te na cúmplice do rapto de um menor…

Colocando a questão daquela forma, parecia legitimo… Bella achou preferível não prosseguir com os seus argumentos. Carlisle mostrou-lhe a porta e a advogada saiu, passando mentalmente em revista todos os escritórios de advogados que poderiam aceitar aquele caso.

E agora tinha de suportar Carlisle a assistir ao julgamento! Arrepios nervosos percorriam o corpo dela.

O juiz, um homem baixo, roliço e com uma expressão pouco simpática, entrou na sala de audiências. O julgamento ia começar.

Bella inspirou profundamente e virou-se na direcção de Edward.

A mensagem que acabavam de trocar com os olhares não enganava; não estavam arrependidos de nada.

- Black versus Cullen – anunciou o juiz.

Bella avançou. Chamou para depor um especialista para comentar as análises de ADN.

- Edward Cullen é o pai biológico de Daniel Cullen Black – assegurou o especialista. – Não há qualquer dúvida possível.

Contudo, ao voltar para a sua cadeira, Bella não se sentia totalmente segura daquela verdade. Rodeado do seu séquito de advogados, Jacob Black arvorava um sorriso cínico, que a inquietava.

Um dos advogados do milionário tomou a palavra:

- Lembro-lhe, senhor juiz, que a mãe da criança ficou grávida, estando ainda casada com o dr. Jacob Black e que a criança nasceu exactamente oito meses depois de ela deixar o marido. O meu cliente tinha todos os motivos para acreditar que Daniel era seu filho. Foi por isso que, assim que teve a oportunidade, decidiu ficar com a criança, assegurando-lhe, dessa forma, uma estabilidade material que, em principio, o seu pai nunca poderia dar-lhe. Lembro-lhe também que, com uma mãe depressiva crónica e um pai aventureiro, que vivia sem um tostão a criança teve até aqui um existência completamente conturbada…

Por duas vezes seguidas, Bella teve de impedir Edward de interromper o advogado.

- Mantém-te calmo.

Com os lábios crispados, o francês bufava. Ofenderem a memória de Tânia e, ainda por cima, porem em dúvida as suas qualidades de pai, deixavam-no furioso. Bella apertou-lhe o braço com todas as forças.

- Não vês que ele está a fazer tudo para enfurecer-te! Não jogues o jogo dele.

- Um individuo completamente instável – continuava o advogado – cuja única solução que encontrou foi raptar o filho. A restituição desta criança a Edward Cullen, mesmo sendo ele o seu pai biológico, constituiria mais um trauma para Daniel, fazendo-o correr o risco de vir a sofrer de problemas de ordem psicológica. No interesse da criança, esta deverá ser educada no seio da família materna. Chamo, portanto, o sr. Jacob Black para depor.

Quando ele avançou, Bella admirou o seu talento de comediante. Arvorava simultaneamente um ar grave, um olhar profundo e um sorriso melancólico, especialmente estudado para comover o juiz. A sua voz soava profunda, as palavras eram estudadas, vibrando com um ligeiro tremor, de forma a convencer o juiz nos momentos mais estratégicos.

- Como eu amava Tânia… julguei que nunca mais conseguiria refazer-me da sua partida. Quando soube da existência daquele que julguei ser nosso filho, senti-me reviver. Que ele seja meu filho biológico ou não, isso não me interessa. É o filho daquela mulher que nunca quis divorciar-se, mesmo quando caiu nas malhas de sedução desse francês. Posso oferecer a Daniel um futuro brilhante e tenho a certeza de que isso seria o que a mãe dele teria desejado.

A emoção contagiara a sala e até mesmo o juiz parecia estar convencido.

Bella dirigiu-se com determinação para o lugar onde se encontrava Jacob e Edward respirou com optimismo. A amada iria contra-atacar, interroga-lo acerca de James e provar que a sua forma de agir tinha sido desonesta. Será que chamaria a ama de Daniel a depor? Desta forma, iria certamente deitar por terra os argumentos de Jacob…

No entanto, Bella deixou-o siderado.

- Sr. Black – perguntou a advogada, de forma amável – conhece a "pedra do feiticeiro"?

- A quê?

- A "pedra do feiticeiro" – repetiu Bella, soletrando sílaba a sílaba, como se estivesse a falar com uma pessoa ignorante. – Conhece… Harry Potter?

- Harry quê?

- Dra. Isabella, acha que este é o momento ideal para brincar às adivinhas?

Bella olhou na direcção do juiz e percebeu que até ele conhecia Harry Potter. "Talvez até já tivesse sido vítima de uma 'Potterfobia aguda'," pensou, sendo solidária, devido ao que este brinquedo a tinha feito passar.

- Então o senhor não conhece nem a "pedra do feiticeiro" nem Harry Potter? E, continuando, posso declarar que é impossível que tenha tido uma relação intíma com Daniel, já que o seu pretenso filho nunca se separa do seu Harry Potter electrónico. Recebeu-o de aniversário no dia…

Bella fingiu que folheava as suas notas.

- … Então, diga-me, senhor Black, o aniversário de Daniel foi no dia 10 do mês passado, não é verdade?

- No dia 10… Ah, sim, claro!

- Não, senhor Black. Foi no dia 10 de Dezembro.

Jacob começou a agitar-se na cadeira.

- Dou sempre uma festa no seu aniversário, mas não me lembro da data exacta.

- E quendo dá a festa, presumo que lhe mande fazer o seu prato preferido… Qual é o prato preferido de Daniel?

Jacob olhou, perdido, para um dos seus advogados.

- Chocolate – afirmou com grande convicção.

- Não está correcto. O prato preferido de Daniel são hambúrgueres e não chocolate. E ainda bem! Porque, com certeza, o senhor está ao corrente das cáries que o chocolate lhe tem provocado, o que o tem obrigado a ir com frequência ao dentista!

- Mas é claro – respondeu Jacob num tom seguro. – Aliás, tenho falado regularmente com o dentista de Daniel.

- Então, quer dizer que o senhor fala sozinho? – afirmou Bella, triunfante. – O problema é que esse dentista nunca existiu.

A advogada sorriu, dirigindo-se para o juiz.

- Daniel tem sorte de ter uns excelentes dentes e de ter necessitado de ir a um dentista, desde que chegou a Portugal.

Jacob sentiu-se o alvo dos olhares das pessoas presentes. Tinha-se esquecido completamente da personagem que deveria desempenhar. Subitamente, todas as pessoas que se encontravam na sala tiveram a sensação de que se encontravam perante um desconhecido, que nada se assemelhava ao pai carinhoso que demonstrava ser durante toda a audiência.

- Tânia fez esta criança propositadamente para me contrariar – disse Jacob, entre – dentes. Aquela mulherzinha expôs-me ao ridículo, trocando-me por aquele zé-ninguém. E fez um filho para privar-me da herança a que tinha direito.

Uma senhora idosa levantou-se.

- Proíbo-te de falar assim da minha filha! – Era uma senhora magra, com uma expressão determinada, cujos cabelos brancos lhe davam um ar de respeiro.

- É a mãe de Tânia – observou Edward.

Bella levantou-se em direcção à mesa do juiz.

A avó de Daniel levantou-se e tomou a palavra, com voz firme:

- O meu marido e eu criámos Tânia dentro de uma "gaiola dourada", impedindo-a de viver como uma jovem da sua idade, com o objectivo de protege-la dos caçadores de dotes. Pensávamos estar a agir pelo seu bem e, afinal de contas, acabámos por contribuir para a sua infelicidade. Mas nada pode devolver-me a minha filha; no entanto, não quero cometer o mesmo erro com o meu neto…

A emoção tomou conta da sua voz e foram necessários alguns instantes para continuar:

- Quando Jacob me jurou que era pai de Daniel, suponho que tive vontade de acreditar nele e, por isso, quis ficar com a criança perto de mim…

A idosa olhou nos olhos de Jacob:

- Disseste-me que querias ficar com Daniel, porque ele era tudo o que te restava de Tânia, mas a única coisa que te interessava era a herança. Prefiro que me privem do meu neto a saber que ele é infeliz.

- O meu cliente nunca teve intenção de afastá-lo do seu neto, minha senhora – interveio Bella – bem pelo contrário: o que ele pretende é conservar os laços familiares. Foi, aliás, o que ele perdeu…

A mãe de Tânia chorava como uma criança e nem conseguia responder.

- Velha louca – disse Jacob. – Deitaste tudo a perder!

O milionário acabava de perder a calma e a sua voz atingiu um tal tom, que o juiz teve de chamá-lo à atenção:

- Senhor Black! – advertiu o juiz.

Os polícias que estavam presentes avançaram na sua direcção:

- Siga-nos!

- Ninguém me dá ordens.

Ainda não tinha acabado de falar e já os polícias o agarravam e o levavam para fora da sala.

Impassível o juiz continuou:

- Darei a conhecer a minha decisão dentro de algum tempo.

Convencido do poder do pai, Daniel não estava nada preocupado com o resultado do julgamento. Atarefado a comer o seu gelado, a única coisa que lhe interessava era outro problema.

- Vais casar-te com a Bella, papá?

- Achas que ela quer?

- E porque não havia de querer? – disse Daniel, muito admirado.

A chegada da principal interessada veio interromper a conversa de pai e filho.

Ansioso, Edward estudou o rosto de Bella, tentando descobrir qual tinha sido a decisão do juiz.

Bella pousou um dossier diante dele.

- Senhor Edward Cullen foi reconhecido como pai biológico de Daniel Cullen Black e foi declarado seu tutor legal.

Edward apertou a advogada nos braços e começou a dançar uma valsa improvisada sob os olhos de todas as pessoas que se encontravam naquele lugar.

- Soube que íamos ganhar.

- Mentiroso…

Uma ligeira tosse veio lembrá-los de que não estavam ali sozinhos. Afastaram-se um do outro e levantaram os olhos. Carlisle estava parado a olhá-los.

- Isabella – disse sem sorrir. – Uma vez que já te encontras curada da pneumonia, estou à tua espera no escritório amanhã.

A advogada nem queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Então não tinha sido despedida!

- Espero apenas que sejas capaz de entregar-te a fundo, mesmo quando estiveres menos motivada – disse Carlisle, deitando um olhar malicioso a Edward.

Uma vez mais, uma chamada de atenção e depois um elogio. Isto era absolutamente típico em Carlisle. Mas hoje a Bella nada podia roubar-lhe a alegria que sentia, porque tinha a certeza que o mundo lhe pertencia.

Quando Carlisle se foi embora, Edward pegou-lhe no queixo e obrigou-a a olhar para ele. O momento que tanto esperara tinha, finalmete chegado.

- Bella…

A jovem sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe as costas. A hora de se dizer adeus chegara, disso não tinha a menor dúvida. Aquele dia magnifico estava a acabar de forma sombria e ela sabia que nunca mais ia voltar a viver outra situação como aquela.

As lágrimas jorravam-lhe dos olhos sem que ela conseguisse impedir e sentou-se, porque, as pernas já não tinham forças para aguentá-la de pé.

- Então, o que é que pensas? – perguntou Edward.

O que ela pensava sobre o quê? Bella levantou os olhos e viu um sorriso maravilhoso que lhe era dirigido pela pessoa que tanto amava. Sorriso que começava a desvanecer-se perante o seu silêncio.

- Então, o que achas?

- Do quê?

- Do meu projecto de abrir uma agência de turismo para turistas franceses, campos para adolescentes, etc. Podia estabelecer-me aqui e passar algum tempo no campo. Não podemos esquecer que este também é o país de Daniel e, uma vez que Emmett estará sempre pronto a receber-me, quando começara a sentir alergia à cidade… O único problema é que, para isso, era preciso que aceitasses casar comigo…

Não conseguiu continuar a falar. Bella acabava de abraçá-lo e de encostar os seus lábios aos dele. Lábios que diziam: sim, sim, mil vezes sim.

Daniel tinha acabado de comer o seu gelado, antes de verificar em que ponto estava a situação.

Acabavam sempre aos beijos. E, uma vez mais, tinha sido como no cinema. Felizmente, ia poder assistir a muitos mais.

FIM

Olá a todos

Aqui está o último capítulo.

Quero dedica-lo a todos que acompanharam a fic deixaram os seus comentários, pois foi muito importante para mim.

Estou a pensar numa nova fic. Acham que me devo aventurar e publicar ou nem por isso?

Mais uma vez agradeço a todos que seguiram a Grande Fuga.

Beijinhos


End file.
